Tales of a Ring Rat
by prsweetie
Summary: Come inside the world of a ring rat as she struggles to keep her heart from getting involved in the bedroom. OC, and many, many characters. Very sexual content, so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that I have been toying with for awhile. Some chapters will be graphic. I am just warning you now. I want to thank Vera for encouraging me and this story. Thanks go out to AJ for the amazing graphic and a special thanks to Danielle for helping give the main character a name…This chapter has sexual content.._

* * *

I walk through the hotel lobby with a purpose. I see how every man stares in my direction but I'm focused on making it upstairs. I am already running late and I need to freshen up before he gets there. I slide my way towards the elevator as I run a hand over my leather skirt. I love the feel of leather on my skin. I hold my overnight bag tightly with one hand and tap my knee high boot impatiently. After what seems like forever, I slide my key into the door and step into the room. I roll my eyes at the horrible décor that surrounds me. It truly is an eye sore. One day I am going to have to request he upgrades his taste in hotels. I throw my jacket on the chair and proceed to get undressed and try to take a quick shower. I glance at the clock and notice I have an hour before he arrives.

Stepping in the shower, I let the water slide down my body and release my tension. I'm excited for tonight. I haven't seen him since that night in Nashville almost three months ago and truth be told I've missed him dearly. Well, I miss certain parts of him. I wrap a towel around me and head towards the bedroom. I start to lotion my legs as I think of what I am going to wear tonight. He's a colorful guy so I decide I need a colorful outfit. I settle on a lime green nightie and smile at the way it looks on my bronzed skin. I put the finishing touches on my make up and pour myself a glass of water. He is a recovering addict and I try to respect that when we are together. I never want to be the reason that he is to fall of the wagon and there is nothing worse than the smell of alcohol on someone's breath and not being able to indulge.

God, I'm talking like he's my man or something. Maybe I should backtrack a minute. My name is Veronica and I'm a ring rat. For those of you that don't know what that is, I am a wrestling groupie. In other words, I sleep with wrestlers. Now before you judge me, let me remind you that I am doing what a lot of people are scared to do: I'm living out my fantasies. Wrestlers are to me what Zac Efron is to teeny boppers and George Clooney is to stay at home moms everywhere. They are some of the sexiest men to ever walk the face of this fucking earth and I have been fortunate enough to sleep with many of them. I have been a wrestling fan my entire life and when I say fan, I mean I can tell you every stat and bio on every wrestler in the past twenty four years. I've been going to wrestling shows since I was a toddler. It was a way for my father and I to bond.

When I was seventeen I realized that a nice smile and a great pair of tits could get you backstage. At least that was how my story went. I was at a Raw show and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson happened to notice me through the crowd of thousands. The next thing I knew, a bodyguard was asking me if I wanted to go backstage. From there I ended up in a hotel room getting fucked three ways from Sunday and loving every minute of it. That was how it all started. From there, I have slept with numerous wrestlers. I have even become friends with some of them. I can tell you who's short, who's damn good and who needs to stick to masturbating because fucking is not what they do well. I have been licked and sticked by the best of the best and I love every minute of it. Do I think I'm a whore? No, you may think so but I dare anyone to be in the position I am in and not take full advantage of it. The way I look at it, I'm helping the wrestlers. It's lonely being on the road 300 days a year and sometimes they want to be with someone who won't rat them out to the dirt sheets later. I'm that girl. It's been seven years since Dwayne and my rules have changed quite a bit.

When I was with Dwayne, he was the only one. For the better part of six months, I was involved in a hot and heavy affair with the one and only Brahma Bull. I started to fall for him, hard. But before I could even utter out the L-word, he left the company and went back to trying to play the role of father and husband. It was then I vowed that I would sleep with any wrestler that I wanted but under no circumstances would I have my heart in the bed. It's been seven years since Dwayne and I have done good on that promise.

* * *

I look up as the door opens and smile at the sight of the man before me. The look on his face tells me that he had a good night and it's about to get fucking incredible. The one thing I adore about this man is that there is not a lot of conversation in our nights. He knows just as well as I do that there is no sense in talking when it's better to be fucking. I love the way his eyes roam over my body approvingly like he's painting a picture in his mind. He's very artistic that way. The only man I have ever met that can fuck me with his eyes and get me off. I feel myself getting aroused and he hasn't even touched me yet. I flinch when his painted nail makes a circle around the base of my neck. God, I'm horny then I thought.

He removes his clothes, never letting his eyes leave mine. He places a firm hold on my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. The intensity of his kiss lets me know I am about to get fucked hard and raw, just the way I like it. He moves from my lips down to my neck and I feel that I could explode right there. I hear a tear as my nightie falls to the ground. If I wasn't so ready to get off, he would be getting a royal cussout. He's rested on the balls of his feet as he admires my recent wax job. I look down and admire the contrast between his pale skin and my tan. I'm so busy making traces of his tattoos with my finger that I almost lose my balance when his hot mouth makes contact with my wetness. He has a firm grip on my ass and I raise one leg to rest on his shoulder. I lean back and grip the closet thing to me as I feel my body start to shake. I try to bite my lip but the moan escapes my throat as he tongue starts to flick faster as two of his fingers make contact with my opening. He starts to notice that I'm not going to be stand much longer and he abruptly stops.

Before I can even register what's happening, I find myself bent over the table and he forces me so quickly that I scream out loud. I keep screaming as his movements are fast and hard. I can't get a good grip on the edge of the table but I could care less right now. The sounds of flesh slapping together is halted by the sound of his hand connecting with my ass. Damn that hurts but in such a good way. I feel my body tensing up as my ass moves quicker to keep up with the pace. He leans forward and licks some of the sweat from my back and it drives me insane. His one hand grabs my waist-length hair and grips the other hand on my waist. His moaning is becoming louder and I know he is on the way to Cumville. I work faster as my insides open up and I try to catch my breath. Seconds later, he moans turn to screams as he collapses on top of me. I lay on top of the table as he is still on top of me.

After five minutes, I feel him start to get off. I proceed to stay on the table as I try to regain strength in my lower body. He caresses my hair as he places a small kiss on my temple. For a man to be such an animal in bed, he's actually a mild-mannered sweet guy. He grabs my hand as he leads towards the bed. I look over as he grabs his sketch pad from his suitcase and sits down at the edge facing me. He quickly gets back up to light a couple candles and then he begins to study me. This is always how it ends, with him drawing a picture of me with my dishelved hair and pouty lips. I hope his girlfriend never sees those. He may have some answers to come up with.

After an hour of laying there he's finally done. I admire his artwork and place a kiss on his lips. I head toward the shower and I put my clothes back on. I go back to the bedroom to see him getting settled for the night. He opens up his arms and I lean in to give him a hug. After another kiss, I grab my bag and head for the door. With one hand on the handle, I turn back to look at him.

"Night Jeff."


	2. Blast from the Past

I fight my way through traffic as I drive towards the pier to meet up with my friend Chris for lunch. Chris Irvine or Jericho to some people has become somewhat of a friend of the past six years. Out of all of my "conquests" he is the only one that I talk to outside the bedroom. When things got bad between Dwayne and me, I became a woman on a mission. My goal was to fuck everyone of his friends senseless so that when they were in the locker room and my name got mentioned, it would find its way to Dwayne's ear. That's how I met Chris. I was standing backstage waiting for Brock Lesner when Chris nearly ran me over on his way to the writer's office. We chatted for a few minutes and I become enchanted with his long silky hair. So instead of him going to bitch out creative and me going to fuck Brock, which wasn't something that was fun to do by the way, we opted instead to find an empty room and I fucked all the frustrations out of him. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The great thing about Chris is the fact that he's such a laid back guy and he also happens to be one of the funniest people I have ever met. It's always fun when Chris comes to town. I park my car and check my reflection in the mirror. This sort of has become our routine. We would meet up for lunch and catch each other up on our lives. Then we would end up at the hotel room of choice where we would have hot ass sex and spend the rest of the time talking about life. Chris is one of the few men that I will actually spend the night. That's another one of my rules. I never stay later than I need to. Cuddling is for couples and I'm not in a relationship with any of these men.

I spot a mass of golden hair and I run over to him. He turns around to see me just I throw myself into his arms.

"Hey Ronnie. How's my girl?" I stay in his arms for a good two minutes before I finally pull away. I look at him and can't help but to smile.

"Taking a break is doing you good, huh?" He offers me a smirk as we head towards our table. Once seated, he quickly pulls out new pictures of the twins that he is dying to show me. Did I mention how adorable this man is? I look at the pictures as he tells me about his son's adventures in kindergarten. Apparently, he opted to tell the teacher that his dad could beat him up for making him take a nap.

We order our food and settle into a comfortable silence. His cell phone goes off and he informs me that it's Jessica, his wife.

"Hey babe…..yeah…I'm out to lunch with Ronnie." Oh, yeah, did I happen to mention that his wife knows about me. Chris told her about me a few years ago and she actually wanted to meet me. She said that she knew the temptations on the road and she was ok that he was sleeping with only one girl as opposed to a buffet line of skanks. Weird, right? You would think so but if there is one thing I have learned about the men in professional wrestling, it's that nothing surprises me anymore.

Chris hangs up the phone and offers me a million watt smile. "Jess says hi."

I nod my head. "How is she doing?"

"Good. She's been crazy with all the kids, but she's holding down the fort well." Chris thanks the waitress and offers her a wink. I roll my eyes at his flirty manner. We settle into our food and make small conversation. Just being around Chris sets my body at ease. We don't have the most conventional friendship but then again, I'm not the most conventional girl.

"Have fun with Jeff the other night?" I shake my head and laugh. Leave it to Chris to know more about what goes on backstage when he's no longer in the company than half the men do that are still employed.

"Don't I always?" Chris doesn't judge me. Let's be real, he has no right to. If it wasn't Jeff or Chris, it would have been someone else. I said it before and I will say it again, I have no regrets.

"You know one of these days Jeff is going to open up an art gallery filled with paintings of you."

I laugh. "Yeah cause Beth will love that. He can call it "The many orgasms of Veronica." We both share a laugh as we think of the possibilities. Over the course of five years, I think Jeff has sketched me about a hundred times in numerous positions. I don't think I want that one in the woods displayed in public though. Or the one from the night with me, Jeff and Matt. Excuse me while I have a momentary flashback.

"So how's work coming along?" Chris chuckles as I roll my eyes. We both know I don't really work. My father passed away a few years ago and left me as head of the estate. He did quite well for himself in the real estate world which allows me to live well. I've been having trouble getting used to filling my father's shoes but I'm not bankrupt yet so I guess I'm doing something good.

We finish lunch and head towards the parking lot. My car is parked next to his and he stops me as he reaches in the car and grabs an envelope and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I look at the white paper curiously.

"We have to reschedule our plans tonight. Jay's throwing a party and your presence is being requested there."

I look at Chris with a stupid expression on my face. I hate when he talks in fucking circles. I had my pussy ready for a taste of Sexy Beast. Now I have to put on a smile and mingle with the families of men who I have sucked and fucked. This was not how I planned my day.

"I don't know Chris. Hanging out with guys who I normally only see in the dark is not my idea of fun. Plus I thought we had plans."

"Yeah but Jess wants to go. She hasn't seen the guys in awhile so I doubt there will be me and you time. Just think, you may find a new conquest tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows as I shake my head. The man has a set of balls on him, I'll tell you that.

"Fine, I'll go but only for the free booze." Chris pecks me on the lips as he gets in his car. I turn around as he rolls down the window, fresh tracks from Fozzy blasting through the stereo.

"Hey. Who requested me to be there?" Chris just smiles as he puts the car in reverse. Great, just fucking great.

* * *

I get in my car and grab my cell phone. I have one missed voicemail. I push the button to listen to the message and things start to make a little bit of sense. I can't fucking believe it. There is no way in hell I am going to Jay's now. Rumors had been swirling that he had left his wife but never in a million years did I think he would think to call me. Fuck, I don't have time for this. I pull out of the driveway and head home with my mind swirling from his deep voice.

I make it home with my mind still in a jumble fuck of confusion. I am so busy trying to hurry up and get inside that I don't notice the brand new truck sitting in my driveway. It's not until I reach the door that I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I know that smell. Hell, I lived for that smell so many years ago. I force my body to stay in control as I turn around to look at him. Fuck, he still looks as good as the day he left me. A little skinner and filled with much more tattoos but still looks amazing. His mega watt smile almost brings me to my knees and I'm filled with a mixture of passion and anger.

"What the hell do you want Dwayne?"


	3. Fights and First Introductions

I stomp through my front door and slam my purse on the table. I don't have the energy to begin to deal with him right now. There is absolutely nothing that me and this man need to discuss. I turn around and stare at him. The smug look on his face makes my blood boil even more.

"Let's make this quick. There is nothing that we need to say to each other. If you are looking for a good fuck, I can't help you. I think that about covers everything. You can leave now." I fold my arms across my chest as he just smiles at me.

"You look good, V. Real good." He brushes past me and heads towards my living room. I don't know who this motherfucker thinks he is, but today is the wrong day for him to start his shit.

"What do you want Dwayne? And who told you that you could sit your big ass on my couch? Go somewhere."

"Would you prefer the bedroom or the kitchen table? I'll go anywhere you want me to."

Asshole. "What do you want?" He motions for me to sit down but I decide to stand. It's easier to keep my emotions in check as long as I avoided all body contact.

"I missed you."

"Your wife left."

"That too." I can't fault him for being honest, can I? "It's been a long time, V."

"Whose fault is that exactly?"

"Sorry to hear about your dad." I flinch at the mention of my father and I find myself get angrier by the minute.

"So sorry that you couldn't have even fucking called? Whatever. You want to fuck and it's not happening."

"Why? You have no problem fucking everyone else."

Ok, remember when I said that I don't regret anything. Well, for the most part I don't. But there is nothing I hate worse than for someone to throw accusations my way or think that because I fucked A and B, that they would be on the list too. Believe it or not, I am very selective on the men that I choose. Not everyone has ran up in me and I'll be damned if he will ever again.

"You've got some nerve, you pussy ass motherfucker. How dare you sit there and criticize me like you have any room to talk. It was okay when I was laid up with you but if it's anyone else, you have a fucking problem?" I shake my head and walk towards the kitchen. I reach in the fridge and grab a beer from the shelf. I look up as Dwayne makes his way in front of me.

"You think I don't know what or who you've been doing?"

"Do you think I give a fuck? Dwayne, I don't have any responsibilities nor do I have a man. Who I spread my legs for is not your fucking concern. This is no way I owe you an explanation for shit."

Dwayne sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go down."

"Oh you expected to come here, flash your smile, announce your divorce and we would hump on the floor like the past seven years never happened. Wow, you have got some nerve."

"I wanted to see you."

"Why now? Why did it take you this long to show up?"

"I'm worried about you. You seem to be taking this ring rat shit too far. How long do you plan on fucking these guys? What number are you up to now, V?" Before I register what's happening, my fist connects with his face.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm some kind of fucking hooker that spreads her legs for anyone!"

"Well then what the fuck do you call it when numerous men can compare notes on your head game?"

"I call it having fun. Now get the fuck outta my house before you get some unnecessary press." Dwayne stares at me for a few minutes before turning on his hell and walking away, slamming my front door in the process. I feel my body shake from anger and I can't stop my anger. I walk back to the front door and Jay's invitation is staring me in the face.

Dwayne wants to know what a ring rat is and I'm getting ready to show him what I can do.

* * *

Three hours later, I walk through the door of Jay's house ready to party. I'm dressed in a red halter and a pair of dark jeans. My long hair is hanging loose and my makeup is done to perfection. Before I even make it to the backyard, I grab a drink and get ready to start my night. Seeing Chris out of the corner of my eye, I rush over to him. I smile at Jess as we share a hug. I look at Chris and he immediately frowns.

"Dwayne??? That's who was fucking asking about me Chris? Come on already. I didn't need that bullshit."

"He wanted to talk to you."

"He wanted to insult and fuck me."

"What did he say?" I brush off Chris's question and instead chose to walk away. I hate going to these things because I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person. I'm well known in this circle and it's not always for the right reasons.

I wave at Jay as I make my way to the cooler to grab another beer. I am still reeling from my conversation with Dwayne and I am determined to drink it up. I lean on a chair as I sip my beer. I'm so busy concentrating on subsiding my anger that the voice behinds me startles me to my core.

"Looking for a new victim?"

I roll my eyes. This man may be sexy as hell but he is also one of the biggest pains in my asses. "Jealous cause I'm not looking for you?"

His laughter takes me by surprise and I turn to look at the man. We've only had a few encounters with one another and for the most part we can't stand each outside the bedroom. His cockiness drives me insane and my smart ass comments make him want to slap with the hell out of me.

"You look like you could use a good fuck?"

"Yeah I could. Mind finding me one?"

"You're looking at one."

"I said I wanted a good fuck, you know one that lasts more than three minutes and doesn't bore me to tears."

"Cute coming from a girl who has seven flavors of cum in her mouth at any given day."

I smirk at him. "That's original coming from the man who got caught fucking his best friend's girl. You should really talk. How did Amy like the taste of my pussy every time you kissed her?"

Adam Copeland smiles down at me. "I'm not sure. How do you get your pussy to go back to normal size after all the dicks that have been in there?"

"Touché." I place my beer down and grab another. "Oh by the way, nice to know the rumors are true." I get ready to move to the other side when he grabs my arm.

"What rumors?"

"I read about the suspensions, Popeye. I'm kinda glad to know that your small dick was due to shooting up, as opposed to just being born with a toddler's dick." Offering him a slight wave, I walk away.

I make my way to Jay who happens to be standing there talking to Randy Orton, and Dave Batista. Now Dave is the one man that I have had on my list for years and have yet to make good on. He was with his wife for awhile and according to the inner circle, they were now locked in a bitter divorce battle. He hasn't had a girlfriend or been caught with a rat yet cause he doesn't want to ruin his chances of not being able to see his two daughters. I notice Randy look at me up and down and I think I may know what I'll be doing later. Or should I say whom.

"Hey Jay." Jay Reso and I met back when he was still a long-haired tag champ along with Adam. Jay's a sweet guy who is pretty reserved in bed and out. Once he went to TNA we stopped seeing each other. TNA is not really my territory. That's reserved to some girl named Livvie. I don't know much about her but from what I hear; her late night adventures could make me even blush.

"How's my favorite sex pot?" I blush at the compliment and look over at the two men he's talking to. While I know Randy inside and out, I have never been formally introduced to Dave. I'm pretty sure he's heard about me though. I stick my hand and offer the big man a smile.

"Hi. I'm Veronica. I don't believe we ever met." The second he puts his hand in mine, shivers run down my entire body. Damn, this man is sexy as all hell.

"I've heard of you. You have quite the reputation around here, Ms. Veronica."

"Yeah she's the best dick sucker in all the land." I cut my eyes at Orton as I reach with my free hand and connect with the back of his head.

"Nice to see you too Orton." I offer the other two men a smile before I head over to the bar.

* * *

Two hours later, I see Dwayne walk through the door and I immediately cringe. I don't want to start a scene so instead I try to quietly leave without anyone noticing. I grab my purse and head towards my car. As I reach inside to grab my keys, a square object comes in contact with my fingers. I lift it up and notice it's a hotel key. I smile and head towards the hotel.

I wonder who the lucky guy will be tonight.


	4. Thoughts and Orgasams

_This chapter has some sexual content…_

_Hint: It's not Dwayne or Dave but they will be appearing very soon_

* * *

I run through the hotel like a crack head about to find its latest hit. I need a distraction from today's events and I'm hoping whoever is in room 5207 will be able to offer it to me. I open the door and turn on the light. Damn it, the room is empty. Who ever it is must still be at the party and I am not too happy about that.

I take off my shoes and open the balcony doors. Tampa at night is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. It's a clear night with a slight breeze and I close my eyes to take in the silence. It's nice to have soft moments like this when I can just let myself be and not have too much to think about. The truth is Dwayne's words are hitting me really hard and I'm trying not to let that shit bring me down. He always knew what to say to piss me off or fuck him senseless and this afternoon was no exception.

I hear the door shut and I don't dare to turn around. Part of the suspense is what keeps me coming back. I say a silent prayer that it's not Dwayne cause I don't think my heart can take another argument. I hear the footsteps approaching but I stay in my spot. The distinct smell of Jack Daniels, chewing tobacco and cologne tells me exactly who's standing behind me.

I look down as a heavily tattooed arm makes it was around my waist and I lean back into his chest. Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker is one of my favorites. He is like a tall cup of coffee: hot but comforting. I need that comfort right now. I catch my breath as his lips make contact with my neck. The moan that escapes my throat startles me.

He turns me around and I stare into his green eyes. I reach up and remove the bandana as I place my fingers in his hair. I feel my back make contact with the railing as he leans down to take my lips with his. His hot tongue feels so good with mine that I am sure that I am going to scream. His big hands play with the end of my halter top and I reach my arms up so he can take it off.

With ease, Mark picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Moving towards the bedroom, Mark leaves the balcony door open to let the breeze fill the room. He positions me on top of him and I can't stop the smile that comes across my lips. This is going to be fun. I open up the buttons on his leather motorcycle vest as I place wet kisses around the tattoo on his waist. He takes a firm grip on my hair and I yelp from the contact.

Taking off his jeans and boxers, I smile at the 10-inches that are staring me in the face, ready for me to take charge. I reach over to my purse and grab a mint. Letting the little piece of candy fill my mouth, I slowly start to take Mark's massive hard-on in my hands alternating the way I move. Once I feel as though my mouth is hot enough I place it around Mark's hardness and he hisses at the touch. I place one hand on his thigh as I work his dick like a pro.

Just when I think I've got him where I want him, he surprises me by jerking my head up and forcing me to look him in the eye. Without warning I am flipped on my back with the giant positioning himself on top of me. He nudges my legs open with his knee and fills himself inside me.

I scream out loud from the contact. No matter how many times we fuck, I will never get over that feeling of contact. I grip the pillow as he's thrusting with every bit of his 300 pounds. My head keeps making contact with the headboard but I could care less. This is the fucking that I need and I'll be damned if I am going to complain now.

He leans down and starts to lick on my nipples as he is still pumping inside of me. My screams echo throughout the room and he looks up at me with those green eyes and drives me beyond insane. Damn him, damn him for being so good.

I arch my back as my muscles start to convulse but he's not done with me yet. I feel his body start to tense as his eyes roll in the back of his head. He releases inside of me and collapses on my chest.

We both lay there for a while just trying to catch our breaths. Thank god for the breeze coming through the balcony cause I can barely breathe right now. I run my fingers through his sweat soaked hair as he positions himself on my chest. With one leg wrapped around his waist, I feel all of my stress start to go away. I don't know how he does it, but I silently thank him for helping to take my pain away.

* * *

An hour later, I find myself walking towards my car, limping. I sit in the car and lean my head back on the seat. Looking at the clock I realize that it's only a little after midnight. I could use a drink so I put my car into drive and head to the local bar.

I try to walk through the door straight, but it's not really working in my favor. I sit at the bar and order a shot of Jack. I thank the bartender as I quickly down my shot. My body moves to the rhythm of the music coming out of the jukebox. Well at least the whole night wasn't shot to hell.

I order another drink as I look around the bar. It's pretty packed for a Thursday and I smile at all the patrons looking for a quick hookup. Well, I'll be damned. It's been awhile since I have seen him. Our last hookup took place a couple of months ago and I hadn't really seen him since. I grab my drink and head over to the corner. I stand there as his eyes roam over my body and he offers me a smile. He motions to the chair and I quickly take a seat.

I frown when I look in his blue eyes cause for the first time since I have known him, they show a hint of sadness. Taking a sip from my drink, I offer him a soft smile.

"Hey John."


	5. Rare Moments

_I know. I know. It's been a minute since this story has been updated and I do apologize but I have been very busy lately and my muses just weren't speaking to me like they should have been. I've been struggling on who I want to have Veronica interact with next. Any ideas or suggestion are always welcome. In any event, I plan to get a lot of writing done this upcoming weekend:_

Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena was what I would classify as a "fun" fuck. John was always good for a laugh and a drink but when the door closed and the light were off, he meant business. Afterwards, when you would lay there praying for someone to put your body back together, he would have you laughing so hard that you were sure your face was going to crack open. I always loved spending time with John. He was usually the perfect cure for when I wasn't having a good day.

That John is a far cry from the man I am staring at now. His injury has taken the golden boy of Raw off television for months and looking at him, I can tell he hasn't been taking it well. I guess that's what happens when you are on top of the world and out of nowhere; you get knocked on your ass. His eyes are glazed over as he is sporting the look of a man who has had too many shots to even be sitting up straight. I can't leave him here, not like this. The groups of women that are vying for his attention seem to become frustrated and opt to just give up and find new prey to stalk.

I put my beer down and laugh at the cross-eyed expression on John's face. Draping his massive arms over my petite shoulder, I struggle to lift him up. After what seems like forever, I finally manage to get him out of the club and leaned up against my car. Not exactly what I had in mind, but for now, it would have to do. I struggle to open my car door while trying to keep John propped up. Once I have him settled into the car, I lean on the door and try to catch my breath. Fuck, I need to stop smoking.

Getting into the car, I lean over to fasten John's seatbelt. Hey, I may be a whore, but I do follow traffic rules. He looks over at me and I swear he is getting ready to have a serious profound moment. Instead he rolls his eyes in the back of his head and leans into the head rest. Seconds later, I hear the distinct sound of snoring coming from him. I roll my eyes and drum my manicured nails on the dashboard. Damn, I need to get my tips touched up.

Focus, Veronica. What the hell am I going to do with John? I can't take him back to my house. That's a big hell no. I don't know where he lives so I can't drop him off. I reach for my phone and speed dial Chris. His phone goes directly to voicemail and I bang my head against my steering wheel. Who the hell can I call that will tell what to do with him?

10 minutes have passed and I am still in the parking lot, my head on the wheel and John's snores draining my ears. I have called Randy, Ric, Mark, Steve, Shelton, Adam, Jay and Paul. No one has picked up their phone and I am slowly running out of options. I glance out the corner of my eye and smile at the sight of John.

Truth be told, he reminds me of a very sweet angel with his eyes closed. It looks like the only time his mind has some peace is when he is sleep. Lord knows, I can relate to that. With a heavy sigh, I start my car and peel out of the parking lot. Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will call me back before I reach my home. Who am I kidding? It's one in the morning and after a night of boozing, those guys are either getting fucked or are passed out face first on the bed.

I pull into my driveway and I let out a groan. There are about ten steps separating me from my front door and I seriously doubt my 120 pound ass is going to be able to lug him all the way inside. I shake him and pray that he will wake up.

"John? Come on, baby, time to get up." Slowly I see some life start to appear in those baby blue eyes. He shakes his head as he tries to see where he is. He blinks a few times as he focuses on my face.

"V?"

"Yeah baby. Come on. I need to get you to bed. Can you walk up the steps?" He looks up at my door and I can see him trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Where am I?"

"My house. Now come on, you are no condition to be by yourself. Rest up and I will take you home tomorrow." He nods at me and I can tell the alcohol is still going strong in his system. He lets me lead him in the house and I get him situated in my bed. I take one last look at him before I grab my pjs and head downstairs for some much needed sleep.

As I grab my blanket and turn on Nick at Nite, I'm perplexed at the idea that I am getting ready to go to sleep on my couch as a sexy ass, slightly comatose man is lying in my bed. I shake my head at the concept as I try to comfortable in order to catch some shut eye.

When in the fuck did I get a heart?


	6. Reality Bites

I wake up and glance over at my cell phone and see that it reads 7am. Too fucking early for me to be up, but there is no sense in me trying to go back to sleep. Believe it or not, my couch is pretty fucking comfy. I don't know why I had never slept there before. I tiptoe upstairs and peek inside my bedroom.

Seems as though somewhere between me leaving him and this morning, John had rid of himself of all of clothing. He turns over and I feel his dick calling my name. It takes everything in my power not to go over there and suck him awake.

Instead, I quietly go in the bathroom and freshen up for the day. I go downstairs and start to put a pot of coffee on when I hear my cell phone go off. I run to the living room to grab it but when I look at the number, I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"You are a day later and a dollar short, Orton."

"Hey now baby. You never said anything at the party. If I had known you wanted some late night lovin', I would've made sure to leave room for you." I roll my eyes as I head back to the kitchen. I decided the least I can do is make John breakfast.

"No ass face. I found your buddy John fucked up at the club last night. I was calling for you or someone to come and get him."

"Oh. He alright?" It's funny to me how Orton can play the frat boy role one minute and then be the sweetest man alive the next.

"Yeah. He's good. Look, I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and turn up the radio as New Edition's Candy Girl floods through the speakers. I start shaking my hips to the music while I'm flipping the bacon in the pan.

"My girl's like candy, a candy treat. She knocks me right up off my feet." I turn around as John is doing the Roger Rabbit clad in nothing but boxes and a smile. I laugh as we finish out the rest of the song before I turn the radio off and turn back towards the stove.

"Thanks, V." I glance over at him and shrug.

"For?"

"Taking care of me last night. You were the last person I thought I would see."

"Here, eat up. Don't worry about it. We've all been there."

We sit on the table and quietly eat our breakfast. I really want to ask John what's going on in his head but it's not my place. Instead, I sit there and become seriously engrossed in my breakfast.

"I thought only Dwayne and Chris were to ever know where you lived."

I shrug my shoulders as I sip my coffee. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, isn't that one of Veronica's most important rules? By having someone in your house, that means that you care and heaven forbid you do something stupid like that." I roll my eyes as I throw a piece of bacon at him. What he said does hold a lot of truth though. Normally, I won't let a man into my house cause to me, it's the equivalent of letting them into your heart. And you all know how that worked out for me last time.

I decide to change the subject. "Mind telling me why you were shitfaced last night?"

"Do you really care?"

"Well, you are sitting on my table, eating my food, after sleeping in my bed. I figure we're close enough now. Whatcha think?"

John seems to ponder on it as he swallows a bite of his pancake. "I hate sympathy. Ever since my surgery, all I get is these puppy dog eyes and bullshit. I don't need it. I need to be back in the ring, doing my job. Not worrying if I can lift my arm up in the morning. I don't know. It just seems that everyone wants to be my fucking babysitter. I just needed to get away from all of it. Figured being at the bar, I might drink some and get some ass. But the second I walk in, all everyone cares about is how the pec is; not how I'm doing."

I think about what John says for a minute and I feel my heart go out to him. It must be rough when your life does a complete 180 and you don't know how to deal with it. One thing I have learned from these wrestlers is there is nothing worse than having to be away from those bright lights, even for a second.

I stand up to empty my plate. As I walk by John, I place a kiss on his temple. As I am rinsing off my plate, I decide to offer John some escape.

"Hey Cena. If you ever need to get away, my door is always open."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jay's party and I was horny as hell. The boys had been on an overseas tour and my rabbit was starting to die on me. I go to the local Rite-Aid to retrieve a new set of batteries. As I'm standing in line, I feel someone's eyes on me. I'm hoping its no one important cause I look like a barrel of hell right now.

My sunglasses are perched on top of my head, trying to hold back the mass of frizz that is my hair. I'm sporting an oversize shirt and a pair of sweats; not exactly my sexiest look. As I slide my debit card through, I still can't shake this feeling.

Fuck it. I turn around and the look of surprise must be evident on my face. I quickly grab my bag and head out the door. There is no sense in starting this shit in front of all these people. I hear the door open behind me and I brace myself for the inevitable.

Standing in front of me clad in a black business suit with her hair perfectly done, looking as if she just walked out of _Women's Wear Daily_ is one of my most hated enemies. I can't stand her and she damn sure can't stand me. She looks me up and down as if she is trying to figure out whether or not she wants to be bold enough to say something to me.

I sigh and get ready to leave but the smirk on her face is enough to keep me there. She's looking behind me now and out of curiosity, I look back. That's when I see what that smirk was all about. That smirk said one thing and one thing only.

_He's still mine, bitch. _

He doesn't even seem to notice me at first with the massive amounts of bags and his daughter on his arm. He walks right past me and plants a kiss on her mouth as the little girl grabs her mommy's hand. I stand in the same spot dumfounded at the sight I am witnessing. I stand there until I see Dwayne, Dani and Simone walk around the corner. Dani makes sure to look back at me and wave.

In response, I kindly give her the finger.

* * *

Hours after seeing the Johnson family reunion for myself, my blood is still boiling and my heart still hurts. So I decide to do the one thing that always cheers me up: drink. I walk into Brady's Bar and take a seat. I order a shot of Jose and shake my head as the bartender tries to offer me a lemon and salt. I don't need no fucking training wheels. I sway my head to sounds of old school Mariah as she tells us that she don't want to cry.

I hear you, girl.

I don't know why this Dwayne thing has me so surprised. He went back to her before, I don't why I thought this time it would be different. I don't know why I put my guard down for even a second around this man, hoping that he would try and woo back into his bed. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking.

I wave the bartender over and place an order for a Corona. I reach in my back pocket to pay my bill but the bartender sticks up his hand.

"You're tab is already taken care of."

I scrunch up my nose. "By who?"

He points over to the end of the bar and my heart does a skip. Damn that man is fine. Well, being that he is paying for my drink, I feel obligated to go over and say hello. I down my second shot and grab my beer. I make my way over to him and sit down.

"Mr. Bautista, it seems we meet again."

* * *

_Ok I'm sorry that I posted two chapters in one day, but the other chapter was so short, I felt like I had to add more to it. _


	7. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Hands down, with the exception of Dwayne, Dave has to be the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Everything about this man is sexy. From his tailored suits to his panty wetting smile, he is a walking billboard for sex. I try to calm down my emotions by sitting next to him but his scent is intoxicating and makes me feel a little dizzy.

"Thanks for the drink." I flip my hair over my shoulder and try to put on my best sexy face.

He simply nods at me as he takes a sip of his drink. Ok, so talking may not be his strong suit.

"What's that you're drinking?"

He seems to turn a bit red before he answers my question. "Malibu and Coke."

Oh fuck, this man is a pussy drinker. I shake my head as I order another shot of Jose.

"So, I thought all the boys were overseas this week?"

"I had a meeting with my attorney's today so I'm here."

I try to put on my best sympathetic look as I reach over and place a hand on his incredibly massive arm. "I heard about your divorce. I'm sorry to hear that."

He chuckles slightly. "Are you really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"It just seems as though I'm the big fuckup and everyone blames me for our marriage not working out. She promised to stick by me while I pursued my dream and then she couldn't handle it. I did this for me, you know, but I was making both of our lives better. Now I'm the one that's being portrayed as the bad guy, the asshole. I don't get it."

Ok, now there is too different ways to approach this. I can be honest and tell him that he's full of shit or I can play the sweet role and agree with everything he is saying. Unfortunately, the Jose answers for me.

"You're full of shit."

"Excuse me."

"Didn't your marriage end when you started fucking chicks on the road? You know what pisses me off about you men. You fuck up and then have the nerve to start blaming everyone else around you so that you don't have to take responsibility. Face it, no girl is every fully ok with their man being out on the road surrounded by free pussy while they sit at home and take care of the kids."

"Isn't that harsh coming from a self-proclaimed rat?"

"Hey, at least I know what I am. I don't pretend to be in love with someone and fuck the next one. All you married men on the road know what you're doing and you don't give a fuck until you get caught. Then you want to play the role of the family man and shit. Now you want fucking pity? Unreal. Un-fucking-real." I down another shot and I single the bartender to fill my glass. Ok, so maybe I'm being a little harsh with him and this is fucking up my chances of getting laid but someone needs to say something to him. In so many ways, Dave is taking the verbal-lashing that I can't give Dwayne right now.

I get off the barstool and lose my balance in my four-inch stilettos. Dave goes to grab me but I brush him off. Trying my damndest to look and sound coherent, I turn to Dave as he is trying to stop the smile on his face.

"I may have never been married and yeah, I fuck half the men that are. But I know what it's like to be in love and put everything on the line for someone just for it not to be enough. Maybe instead of blaming her for not being able to handle your business, you need to look at what she lost allowing you to follow your dream."

* * *

Me and Sara Callaway have become pretty good friends over the years. Little known secret about her is she used to suck off the best of the best in WCW before becoming Mrs. Undertaker. I'm not sure if she knows that Mark and I still occasionally fool around and I'm determined not to tell her. We sit down for lunch and worry lines are all over the poor girl's face.

"What's up girlie?"

She sips on her beer. "I think Mark is fucking around on me."

I feel the heat rise on the back of my head.

"I mean, with someone other than you."

I try to swallow my food in one piece. "What are you going to do?"

"Easy. Find out who it is so I can fuck her up."

God, I love this woman.

"I had a conversation with Dave last night."

"Dave Batista?"

"Yeah. We argued about his bullshit excuse as to why his divorce didn't work out."

"Fuck, how did you two end up talking about that?"

"He brought it up and I just offered my two cents. We both know how I have the ability to do that?"

Sara laughs. "No shit."

"I feel kinda bad though. I was already having a bad day and the last thing I felt like talking about was someone's fucking wife and I just lost it."

"So I take it you heard that Dwayne and Dani are back together?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Cause they are behind you." I turn around and feel my blood boil. He's helping her into her chair and places a kiss on her temple. I'm so busy looking at them that I don't even notice that I've dropped my beer, causing everyone to look my way, including them.

I go to stand up and I feel Sara's hand grab my arm. I look over at her and she has this big grin on her face. "I got your back."

I walk over to the couple and without warning reach my hand back and slap the shit out of Dwayne. While he's holding his cheek, I look over at Dani, begging her to say something.

"Veronica, what the hell?"

I ignore him as I'm still burning a hole in Dani's scalp. "Did he tell you that he was over my house a couple of days ago? Did he tell you how he made it a point to let me know that the two of you were getting a divorce? Do you even know your husband at all? You kept blaming me for the issues in your marriage, but I haven't been around him in almost 6 years and he still couldn't keep his dick in his pants. You want some advice? Leave now before he fucks the waitress."

I walk away with Sara laughing behind me.

* * *

Ugh, I'm pissed off. The past couple of weeks haven't exactly gone the way I wanted them to and I'm becoming increasingly frustrated. I sit down at my office and try to get some work done, but it's no use. I've been ignoring Dwayne's calls and have focused the past couple of days on cleaning imaginary dust and watching reruns of Sex and the City.

My doorbell rings and I roll my eyes. The damn Chinese was supposed to be here an hour ago. I rush to the door and pull it open.

"Hey princess."

Oh hell, it's going to be a long night.


	8. Round Two

_This chapter contains sexual content._

When I invited John to come by whenever he wanted to, I didn't think he would actually take me up on that offer. But here we are, lying in bed with one another as John has me in tears talking about stories from being on the road. His eyes are lit up and animated and you can tell that he wants to do nothing more than be back under the bright lights inside a ring.

"And that's why Shelton now looks like Sisqo." I wipe the tears from my eyes as I struggle to stop laughing. My head is leaned into his shoulder as his free hand is making circles on my stomach. There is something strangely comforting about having John here. It's like it doesn't seem like he automatically wants something from me and that we can sit and talk without it being an issue.

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm horny as hell and he needs to make a move quickly, we can laugh and giggle and shit later. He must have been reading my thoughts because his hand seems to mover from my stomach up to my shirt. I look over at him and he smiles. I lean in to kiss him and I struggle to keep everything in check.

He pulls me on top of him and I straddle his waist placing both legs behind me. I take off my top and he quickly uses engulfs his mouth on my hardened nipples. I throw my head back and hiss at the contact. This man is highly skilled in the foreplay department and I'm loving it.

Men take notice, no foreplay before sex is like trying to guide a canoe down a desert hill. Not the most pleasurable experience.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, he leans up to take his mouth and place on my neck while he uses a free hand to massage the back of my neck. God I need this more than I thought I would. I push him back down on the bed as I make a trail of kisses down his rock-hard abs. I stop when I reach his belt and I offer him a smirk. Reaching up, I rip his belt and pull his pants down before he can even process what's going on.

Opening wide, I prepare myself for the inevitable lockjaw that will be occurring later on this evening. But looking at this thing, it will definitely be worth it. I'm working his shit in such a way that I'm getting more turned by the second. He gently grabs me hair and pulls me up to look at him. The look in his eyes tells me it's fuck time and I am more than happy to oblige.

I position myself on top and try to gently come down on his dick, but John obviously has other ideas as he grabs my waist and thrusts me down with such force that I cry out with a mix of pleasure and pain.

We find a nice, fast pace and my room is filled with moans, screams and bodies slapping together. I'm riding him like John Wayne on a horse. My lower back has sweat starting to form and I feel myself getting ready to hit the brink. I close my eyes but John puts his hands on my face and forces me to look at him. We make eye contact as our orgasm takes us over the edge. I fall forward and lay on his chest as we both try to catch our breath.

He is gently caressing my back and it sends chills down my spine. I try to move to makes us both a bit more comfortable but he's not having any of that. Instead we both fall asleep in each other's arms. If one didn't know any better, you would think we were to people on the road to falling in love.

What the hell?

* * *

I hate driving in traffic. I'm headed towards the Continental Airlines Arena to see Chris, who called me saying it was urgent that I show up to tonight's show. I love having the chance to see the boys and to find out which superstar I may conquer that night, but I hate fucking traffic. I've been stuck in the same lane for the past twenty minutes and I have used every curse word known to man since then. To add insult to injury, I'm stuck in a fucking tunnel and I'm telling you now, if I got to break in this goddamn tunnel one more time, I'm going to jail.

30 minutes, 5 cigarettes, and 4 middle fingers later, I arrive at the arena. I smile at "Big" Todd as he lets me through the back. I love seeing the looks on fans faces as they try to figure out exactly who the hell I am. Todd tells me where Chris is and I'm on my way.

I turn the corner and run into a brick wall that knocks me on my ass. I look up and roll my eyes. It's none other than Mr. "I don't know why my marriage didn't work out" himself. Dave reaches a hand down and I quickly swat it away. I get up on my own and prepare to continue my trip down the hall. He grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall.

I want to be mad at him for being stupid but the scent of his cologne mixed in with his deep chocolate eyes has rendered me speechless. I can barely remember my name much less how to say it.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I think we got off to a bad start."

You can say that again motherfucker. I shake my head as I will myself to speak.

"It's cool." He shakes his head at me but refuses to remove his hands from my waist.

"That's it? Aren't you going to apologize? I mean, you were kinda rude that night."

I shrug my shoulders and fight the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. "I speak the truth. If you were offended, then maybe you shouldn't have done the shit in the first place."

He chuckles softly at me. "I like my woman feisty."

"Well, I like my men educated and from what I heard, you don't exactly fit the bill."

"Intelligence isn't measured by education."

Is the motherfucker serious? I know he didn't just come out of his face with this bullshit.

"What the fuck? Was that the quote inside your bubble gum wrapper this morning?" I roll my eyes and try to move from out of his embrace, except he seems to have a death grip on me. "Could you please move out of my way?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to someone that's not going to make my brain hurt."

"From what I hear, you do a lot of things with you mouth, but talking isn't one of them."

Somewhere there is an bell being rung and an announcer is holding his microphone saying, "Let's get ready to rumble."

Round Two is about to be on bitch.

Before I can even cock my head and open my mouth, Chris's voice saves Dave from getting cussed the fuck out.

"Ronnie."

I look over and smile and try to ignore the look of confusion on Chris's face. Dave finally releases me and I head into Chris's open arms as he places a soft kiss to my temple.

"How are you doing baby?"

"Good. Now what was so important I had to rush over here?"

Chris runs a hand through his cropped hair and gives me a lop-sided smile. "I'm back. I return tonight."

I squeal loudly as I pull him in another embrace. I knew he was thinking about returning but he hadn't set an exact time frame. I link my arm around his as we walk down the hall and he brings me up to date on everything. I look back and notice that Dave is still staring at me with an evil smirk.

Damn, I need to change my underwear.


	9. Performance Issues

_A/N: So it's funny how real life situations make for great inspiration. I didn't know who to make a part of this chapter that people wouldn't get mad at me for. I wanted someone cute but not wrapped too tight. I hope you all enjoy…_

_Side note: I will not be able to update for about a week or two due to holidays and getting school stuff done, so that's why you get two chapters in one day._

* * *

OH HELL TO THE NAW!! FUCK THIS BULLSHIT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED A GOOD HAIRDO AND A THONG FOR THIS SHIT.

Sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself there. Maybe I should backtrack and explain the reason for my frustration. After Chris made his incredible return to Raw, a whole bunch of us went out to celebrate. I was sitting at the bar with Sara and Jess, trying my hardest not to keep staring at Dave who was standing next to Melina Perez with a shit-eating grin on his face. Bastard.

I needed a distraction and I found it in the form of one Shane Brandon McMahon. Shane is not the cutest thing in the world, but he does have a certain aura about him that's appealing. Or maybe it's because every time he's around my palm itches, and I smell money and power. Either way, he was alone and I was bored so I figured what the hell.

Come to find out, neither one of us is big on small talk so as I walked past him, he handed me his door key and walked away. Giving him a couple of minutes to get his nosy ass sister out of the way, I soon headed up towards the suite.

Are you ready, ladies and gents, cause this is when shit gets interesting.

So I quickly discard my clothes and head for the bed. I wasn't playing when I said I needed a distraction. I grab him by his tie and proceed to try to get down to business. The kisses are intense, the mood is set and I'm wet. He takes his pants off, puts on the condom and positions himself on top of me.

Then he goes limp like a deflated balloon.

Don't laugh cause the shit ain't funny. I'm dead ass serious. One minute he's standing at attention like he's on the front line in the army, the next the shit is flapping back and forth like a flag in the wind.

Trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, I try to play with it to try and wake it up, get some blood circulating, something so that I can get off and nothing works. So I figure what the hell, I'll put my mouth on it, that's a guaranteed wakeup call. Before I could even maneuver my body to head down, he looks me in the eye and in all seriousness says:

"You have really nice DSLs."

Um, excuse me motherfucker? Did you really have the balls to come out the side of your neck like that to me? For those few that don't know what DSLs are, they are dick sucking lips. Now I'm well aware that I have a full mouth and that my lips are quite popular to the male population, but how dare you say some shit like that when I'm feeling the way I am.

I hit my head on the pillow to try and stop myself from laughing out loud. Now even though what he said was above and beyond fucked up, I'm horny and really need to get off, so I go down and get to work.

Now that I have him right where I want him we will try this shit again. Just like a bad case of déjà vu, he's on his mark, he gets set, and….

The fucking car doesn't come out of park for the second time!!!!!!!

That's it. He tries to laugh it off and continues to apologize over and over again, but the look on my face shows him that none of this shit is the least bit funny. I open my legs to try and get him to at least taste the rainbow so I can get off and go about my day. What does this bastard do? He lays his head down on the pillow and has the audacity to try and spoon with me. Are you fucking kidding me right now?

Granted we may not have fucked but at least he walked away with a consolation prize. I'm the dumbass that chose to look behind door number two and ended up with a donkey wearing a sombrero instead of a brand new car. I quickly throw on some clothes and head towards the door, not even giving a shit that he's talking to me on my way out.

* * *

I walk down towards the bar with steam coming out of my ears. This is why I drink so fucking much, because men are complete assholes. I order Jack on the rocks and dig deep for my cigarettes.

"You know smoking is bad for your health." I roll my eyes as I light my Newport. I do not have fucking time for this.

"You know what else is bad for your health, Batista? Pissing me off. Keep on trying my patience."

He laughs at me and grabs the cigarette out of my hand and puts it out. Again, I say OH HELL NO. Does this mofo have any idea how expensive cigs are this day in age? You know, I blame Dave for the whole Shane bullshit in the first place. Had he not looked so damn good earlier and ignored me at the bar, I wouldn't have been horny and desperate. Are you buying that shit? Yeah, neither am I but try to work with me here.

"Do you want something?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you everywhere I turn?"

Dave slips the bartender the money while I sip on my drink. "You know what I think?"

"Don't strain yourself trying to tell me."

"I think you want me and that's why you're so evil."

"I think you're delusional and should seek help."

He runs his hand down my arm and smiles as goosebumps form around the places that he just touched. He looks at me with a look that clearly lets me know that I am not fooling him one bit. I take a deep breath and finish my drink in two gulps.

"You know, you're an amazing girl. Didn't you ever want something more meaningful than nights in a hotel room?" He searches my eyes for the truth, but I don't really know how to answer him. I mean, no one grows up wanting to be a ring rat. I'm comfortable with who I am but I would be lying if I didn't say that eventually I didn't want more. I just don't know when that will happen and who that would be with. I look Dave in the eye as my fingers play around with his soul patch.

"Are you trying to be that meaningful person?"


	10. Trying to be civil

I can't believe I am doing this. I really can't, but one thing I have always prided myself on is the fact that I never back down from a challenge. There is no bigger challenge in my life than Dave Bautista. I want his tongue ring to make swirls around my navel and damn it the hell, I'm going to get my way if it kills me.

That would explain why I'm now dressed to the nines in a slinky tight cobalt blue mini-dress waiting to go out on a date with Dave. Yeah, you heard right. An actual date is a far cry from what I'm used to, but oh well, who am I to turn down a free meal before sex? I'm applying lipstick when my door bell rings. Who the hell? I open the door and slightly smile as John is standing there with a Blockbuster bag and a case of beer. Damn, he's such a cutie.

"Damn. When I said movie night, I didn't know you would pull out all this."

SHIT!!! I completely forgot about movie night with John and my facial expression must be giving me away cause his whole demeanor suddenly changes.

"What's going on, princess? Did you forget about tonight?"

"Uh, yeah I guess I did. I'm sorry, John. You are more than welcome to stay here though."

"So where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Dave" I say it so softly that I could barely hear myself.

"Huh?"

"Dave." I say a little louder and I'm confused by the look that flashes through John's eyes. Was that hurt, jealousy…wait, I'm confused now.

John places a kiss on my forehead and he heads for the door. "Have fun."

* * *

I walk through the ridiculously expensive restaurant and I see him standing by the bar, oozing of sex appeal. I walk cautiously over to him and the closer I get, the wetter I am. Does this man have any clue the power that he has over a pussy?

"Hey" Dave turns around and I feel hot under his gaze. He places a kiss on my cheek and leads me towards a private table, closed off from the rest of the patrons. If we can get through this dinner without being rude to one another, I may have a chance at getting laid tonight.

"You look beautiful." Ok, now you would think that I would be use to being called beautiful but that's not the case. Yeah, I've been called pretty, hot, sexy, etc. but nothing compares to the feeling that a woman gets when she is told she's beautiful. Especially if the compliment is coming from a real, live Adonis.

We order our food and settle into a comfortable silence as we both search for something to say. I should choose my words careful, because the slightest thing could possibly result in Wrestlemania 24.

"So when are we fucking?" Shit, did I just say that out loud? Yeah, looking by his face, I must have.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Isn't that the point of dinner? Eat food before eating me? Or did I miss the memo?"

"Why can't I just want to have dinner and get to know the real you?"

"What the hell do you mean, the 'real me'? What you see is what you get."

"Well, if that's the case then I'm sorry to hear that." Did this motherfucker just insult me?

"Were do you get off judging me?"

"All I'm saying is I'm just trying to do a nice thing by taking you to dinner, but if you would prefer me to just take you to the nearest Motel 6 and drop some money on the dresser, you just say the word."

I throw my napkin down. "Let's get something straight, you overgrown waste of sperm, I'm not some hooker that wants to get paid for sucking a man off. I happen to enjoy sex and I'm fortunate enough to be able to sleep with some of the hottest guys on the planet fuckin Earth, unlike some of the trifling whore bitches I heard you've fucked with, so don't go there with me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I cross my arms over my chest and level him with a glare. "You talk about me spreading my legs for people. How many of your coworkers have you fucked since starting with the company? Let's see, there have been rumors about Dawn Marie, Lisa Marie, Torrie, Melina, I can't even remember how many diva search tramps, should I go on?"

"Not all of them are true."

"Oh just four out of five, right? You are such a fucking hypocrite. If you didn't plan on fucking me, why am I here then David?"

"Because I like you and I thought maybe you wanted to try something different, like spreading your legs for only one man for awhile."

Ok, I think there was a proposition somewhere in that backwards ass compliment but I have yet to find it. "Like what, a relationship? Haven't you noticed Batista, those aren't exactly your strong suits. Give up, maybe you are just not meant to be a one-woman man. Besides, what's so special about me?"

"You challenge me."

"There's a reason." Asshole.

Dave puts down his napkin and leans in closer to me. "Look, I'm offering you the chance to let me treat you like a queen and for you to finally learn that there is more to life than how many dicks you can suck, but if you don't want to, that's fine. But let me tell you something, life is going to get real lonely when your pussy gets old and some new ring rat comes along with nicer skills."

Alright the date is now officially over. Although I must admit, the wine stains that are now covering his cream suit are definitely an improvement. Who the hell wears cream suits and a damn wife beater after 1982?

I stand up as the waiter comes over to see what's going on. Dave starts to stand up but I storm out the door and head towards my car.

That bastard has some nerve.


	11. Statue of a Fool

_A/N: Please don't think I forgot about you guys. I have had the worst case of writer's block so please bear with me. I hope to have up a couple of chapters for my stories by the weekend, so keep your fingers crossed._

* * *

I never considered myself much of a crier or a whiner. It was just never my style. Even when things have hit rock bottom (no pun intended), I could never muster up enough water in my eyes to let them fall down my cheeks. That was until now. Because now I'm lying in bed next to a man that not only did I give my body to, but my heart as well. God, I'm such a wimp. I let the asshole catch me at a vulnerable moment and now here I am trying to stop the sound of my tears so I won't wake him up.

Tonight was the Raw 15th Anniversary and it was a mix of wrestlers past and present. It was great to catch with the likes of Trish and Amy, who I haven't seen in forever. They were the only two divas that I ever truly got along with, mainly because behind the curtain their extracurricular activities could rival mine. We all went to some club after the show and drank and danced the night away. I heard that they asked him to attend tonight's show and he declined, stating that he was done with wrestling. I guess I would be too if I walked away from a business that made me because I thought I would be some big movie star and I swore I was better than everyone else, just to wake up and realize that once the novelty wore off, I was just another piece of muscle who couldn't sell a movie. I call it the Vin Diesel effect, I don't think Dwayne would appreciate that much though.

In any event, as my hips were flowing to the beat and the sweat was pouring down my neck, I saw im out the corner of my eye talking to Vince. One look at him through drunken eyes and I completely forgot that I was supposed to loathe this man. Instead, I focused on his caramel complexion and the white button down shirt was open to reveal his still chiseled tattooed chest. I let my eyes roam down his jeans that seemed to be made just for him: loose in the leg but fit in the ass. Our eyes met across the bar, and despite protests from Chris, Trish, Amy, and Sara, I let those eyes lead me out the door and to his hotel room.

Before the door could even close, my dress was on the floor and my body was on fire. Every kiss was electric, every touch was numbing. From the way he effortlessly lifted my tiny frame and slammed it against the wall, to the way he gripped my neck as he had me on all fours; it was an experience that reminded me why I feel in love with him in the first place. Neither one of us had much to say as we let our bodies intertwine with one another. I tried to use my body to tell him what my heart was feeling. I gave him everything I had and hoped that he would offer me something back in return.

I wish I knew how wrong I was. After he collapsed on top of me and caught his breath, he kindly rolled over and started to snore. That's it. No cuddling, talking, nada. Just took his big ass on to bed. I propped my head up of my hand to try to get his attention but that was worthless. The tears didn't start until his wedding ring shone through the light of the moon and it hit me that she was always going to win. I didn't stand a chance in hell at ever being anything more than a mattress filler. It was at the moment that the tears came down hard and fast. After crying my eyes out for five minutes and still not getting a response, I put my clothes on and went downstairs to my favorite place: the bar. I swear, if I keep dealing with these crazy ass men, you are going to see my ass on the next episode of Intervention.

I order a Jack on the rocks and place my head in my hands. This shit hurts like hell. Whoever said that there was nothing more painful than heart break was damn right cause I would rather someone cut off my arm with a dull knife than continue to feel this pain. The tears won't stop and I'm getting more pissed at myself by each tear that lands on the bar. Damn it, why does he do this to me?

I pay the bartender and leave without even taking a sip. I head out the door and sit on the bench with my knees pulled up to my chest and a blank stare on my face. I don't even notice that someone spots me until I feel a thumb brush against my cheek to wipe the excess water off my face. I look up with hope that it would be Dwayne, but it's not and that's how I know that it's over, truly, truly over. The man reaches out his hand and I'm scared to take out, not because I think he expects something of me, but because I don't think my limbs will move. He must notice my struggle because he gently picks me up and walks me to my rental car. He takes my purse and finds the keys, all while keeping a steady eye on me.

He finds my hotel key and places me in the car before getting in the driver's side. I don't say anything as I let him drive me to the hotel, pick me up out of the car, take me to room and place me on my bed. I half expect him to lay down next to me and make a move, but he surprises the hell out of me when he grabs an extra blanket and pillow and heads for the couch. I want to thank him, but my body is drained and the bed is inviting. I close my eyes and try to dream.

* * *

The next morning, I feel like I have the world's biggest hangover, although I didn't drink that much. Love Hangover is what some people called and let me tell you first hand, that bitch is no joke. I try to get more comfortable in the bed, but the smell of sausage and coffee is too tempting. What the hell? I didn't order room service. Oh shit, I forgot about the help I received last night. I sprint out of bed, forgetting that I must look like a barrel of hell right now. I walk out to the other and see him sliding on his shoes. He notices me and offers me a small smile.

"I figured you should eat something before you head back to Florida . I didn't know what you ate so I ordered a little bit of everything. I'm just going to let myself out." I watch his muscular backside and I feel like such an asshole. I didn't even thank him for helping me.

"Dave? Would you like to stay for breakfast?"


	12. 262263

It was the biggest scandal to hit the WWE in years. Bigger than the Adam/Amy/Matt debacle, even bigger than the Shawn/Sunny/Bret triangle, and the dirt sheets couldn't be happier. A wrestler was dating a ring rat and the whole wrestling world seemed to come to a halt.

Dave and I have been in a monogamous relationship for six months and my phone still won't stop ringing. No one seems to take this relationship seriously and secretly, every wrestler is waiting for the shit to hit the fan and one of us to fuck up. Unfortunately for them, I have truly enjoyed the time that I have been spending with Dave and I haven't felt this happy in a very long time.

Sitting on a crate, I wait backstage for Vince to finish his meeting so Dave and I can grab something to eat before the show. I take out my phone and dial John's number. Just like numerous times before, he puts me to voicemail. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of communication between John and I. I barely speak to him anymore and when we do talk, it's always brief. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I grin at the woman next to me.

"Hey mama, what's up?"

Sara jumps on the crate and swings her legs back and forth. "I think I'm closer to finding out who Mark's fucking behind my back."

"Why are you so sure there is someone?"

"He's different, V. Everything from the way he touches me to the way he interacts with the girls is different."

I shake my head as I hope to God that Sara's suspicions aren't true because if they are, there is not a person alive that will be able to stop her from going to jail for homicide.

"How's Dave's book coming along?"

I shrug my shoulders. "He doesn't want me to read it."

"You think he's going to discuss the women he's fucked?"

"He said he was going to reference to Dawn Marie and Rebecca."

"What about Melina?"

I look over at Sara. "I heard that was just a rumor."

Sara just looks at me before she focuses her attention on the crowd of people coming out the conference room. I follow her gaze and see Dave and Melina come out the room together. He leans down to whisper something in her ear and his hand is rested on her lower back. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Randy walks by Dave and pats him on the shoulder. Dave finally releases his hold on Melina and seems to notice that I'm there.

"They're just friends, Sar."

"Yeah and Rena was a natural beauty."

* * *

Later on that night, Dave and I are settling into our hotel room for the night. However, the image of him and Melina is still playing in my head. I decide to be discreet and try to see what's going on.

"Are you fucking Melina?" Alright, maybe I wasn't exactly discreet but I think I got the point across.

"What?" Dave stops packing his bag to look at me. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just saying if there is anything I need to know about before this fucking book comes out. Dave, who I am or who I was is not that big of a secret. I've fucked all of your friends and most of your enemies, but at least I'm honest. I can deal with Dawn and Rebecca because they are no longer with the company, but I don't know if I can deal with Melina."

"Why not?"

"Because she's still around. Because you guys are really close. You share car rides, secrets, phone calls-"

"Like you and Chris?"

"Chris and I fucked. Bad example, buddy. So I'm going to ask you again, are you fucking Melina?"

"It would hurt you that much if I am?"

"Yes."

Dave rubs his soul patch. "No I am not."

He kisses me on my forehead and walks toward the shower as I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Why do I get the feeling that this motherfucker is lying to me?

* * *

Because the motherfucker was lying to me!!!!

So here I am, trying to establish something meaningful with this man and the whole time he's been lying to me. I gave up my ring rat ways to be a one-man woman because he asked me to. I've been spending time with him on the road, even though we all know it's uncomfortable, because he asked me to. The only thing I asked him for was the truth and he couldn't give me that.

I turn on the radio to hear the veejays discuss his new book. I know I need to turn the damn thing off cause I know what's coming. I know what they are getting ready to say and sure enough before the coffee could hit my lips, they start.

"On pages 262-263, Dave admits what many of us had always suspected. He was, indeed, sleeping with…."

I pull the plug out of the socket before her name even floats through my house. I think back to all the numerous times over the past few months where I have seen them being closer than I would have liked. I asked him if he had ever slept with her, I mean hell, I have no right to judge. I've fucked all his friends and enemies at one point in time. If I can be honest with him, why can't he be honest with me?

He looked me in my eye and repeatedly told me no.

I roll my eyes as I retreat upstairs to take a nice long bath. I now understand why this man doesn't have a high school diploma: he's not playing with a full set upstairs. Did he honestly think that I wasn't going to read the fucking book? I mean, I am trying to play the supportive girlfriend role, plus I would be lying if I didn't say he's relationship with Angie intrigued the hell outta me. But you would think he would have had the common sense to tell me the truth before I read the pages.

Pages 262-263.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I lay in the tub. Unfortunately, my blood is boiling and I'm still filled with rage.

I hear my phone ringing in the distance and the song that I hear lets me know it's his ass on the other end. I lay myself a little deeper in the water and try to drown out the noise. After my bath, I will go out and maybe do some girl time with Sara. I'll patiently wait for Wednesday to roll around when he gets home from being on the road.

Then, I will fuck him up.

I'm sitting at my desk going through various wrestling websites being that everyone seems to have an opinion on this new book of his. It's funny how so many women's perception of him has changed after reading about his many infidelities and his sleeping with the woman I'm now dubbing the "hyena".

I must admit, hearing some outrage from the fans is making me feel a little better. I glance over at the vibrating phone and go to pick it up. Finally after nine calls from Dave, it's someone new.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"I figure you read the book."

"Yeah I read it."

"You pissed?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm on my way over." I close the phone as I put my head in my hands. I click on and the headline shocks the hell out of me.

MELINA TALKS ABOUT BATISTA'S NEW BOOK

The picture is the one of the two of them kissing from a segment they did a few years ago. The sight makes me want to vomit. I've never been more disgusted with a man than I am with him right now. Knowing I shouldn't be reading this, but I also know that I will regardless.

Clicking on the picture, I direct my attention to the blog-formed letter in front of me:

_Confessions of a Diva_

_I know all of you just are dying to know what took place between me and Dave, or what is still taking place. I've said it before and I will say it again, Dave is an amazing man in every sense of the word. It's true that our relationship has become physical over time and I have no regrets on my part. I would like to say that I will love Dave no matter what happens or how many rats he tries to make house pets._

_I'm sure people are wondering if I'm still taking a bite out of the "Animal"._

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Melina_

I reread the pages over and over again in an attempt to stop the rage that is feeling my gut. You know what, fuck it. I'm not going to kill him; I'm going to kill her. Stupid bitch. Does she think that I don't know that she's making a reference to me? Ugh, wait until I go back on the road. I'm going to jail.


	13. Back To Old Ways

I hear the keys jingle in the door and I don't even bother to look up cause I know who it is. The smell of Sean John cologne hits my nose and I close my eyes as John places a kiss on my cheek. He grabs my hand as we walk towards the bed. Now I know that Dave doesn't like the fact that John and I are so close, but I don't like the fact that he lied to me, so now we're even.

John lays down on the bed and I lay on top of him as he wraps a protective arm around my waist. We sit in silence for while; the only noise is the vibrating sound of my phone that is still going off.

John rubs my back and finally speaks. "You don't have to put up with his shit, you know."

"I care for him, John and hell, we all have a past." The second that bullshit comes out of my mouth, I want to take it back. We both know that I'm lying but John is kind enough not to call me on my shit.

"You deserve so much more. I mean, don't get me wrong, Dave's my boy and all…"

He doesn't finish the sentence and truth be told, he doesn't really have to. I know that John and I have been treading the line between good friends and potential couple for awhile. I think he took it the hardest when I announced that I was going to give up my ways to settle down with one man. Especially a man that wasn't John.

The phone has now left the dresser and hit the carpet with a slight thud. I glance down at it but refuse to move. John kisses my hair and reaches down to grab the piece of metal.

"Talk to him, V. Let him speak his peace and deal with it later."

I roll my eyes, but I open my phone.

"What do you want David?"

"Why aren't you taking my calls?"

"Are you serious? You can't be this fucking stupid."

"You didn't let me explain."

"Bitch I asked you if the rumors were true and you lied to my face. The way I see it, I don't have two words to say to you." I hang up the phone and lay my head on John's chest.

After laying there for awhile, I jump up and head to my closet.

"What are you doing?" John asks me as I struggle to get my massive suitcase on the bed.

"Fuck this. I'm going to confront him in person."

"You sure that's a good idea?" I look over at John and give him a devious smile.

"The best idea I have had in a long time."

* * *

Fucking customs is a bitch and a half. It has taken me well over 24 hours but I have finally made to Australia and my anger has yet to subside. If anything, I'm angrier than when I first started out. I'm more determined than ever to kick ass. Hell, by the time I'm done with these motherfuckers, Vince might offer me a job.

After I check in to the hotel and change into my ass kicking clothes, which consist of sweats, Timbs and a ponytail, I head to the arena. As I'm stalking past security who don't even question me after taking a look at my face, I collide into a mass of brown hair.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I don't have time for that. I'll talk to you later." Just like that, Sara practically runs down the hall. I shake my head and get back to the matter at hand.

I see the sign for the Woman's Locker Room and without any notice, I barge through the door. I look around and don't see the whore anywhere.

"Hey V. What's up?"

"Mickie, where the hell is Melina?" All the girls look at each other as if they are scared to tell me. I know one thing, someone better start talking soon before I turn this whole room upside down.

"I think she went to catering." I don't know who answered my question and right now I don't give a fuck. I run out the room and head towards catering.

Once I get there I'm stopped in my tracks. It would be convient for the two of them to be eating together, just grinning and shit. I see Dave move a piece of her hair from her face and I lose my mind.

Without even thinking, I make it over to them in 2.5 seconds. I grab a fistful of hair and send her flying backwards. I hear her scream and I hear Dave say my name, but I don't care about that right now.

I place my knees on her arms to pin them down and start wailing on her ass. She keeps screaming and it's so annoying that I keep hitting her in an effort to just shut her the fuck up. I feel someone touch my arm in an attempt to stop me but I move my elbow backwards and I must have connected with a body part because who ever is behind me releases me quickly.

I'm picked up off her and I still have a good grip on her hair which I'm refusing to let go as my boots are now kicking her at any available angle.

"God damn it Veronica, stop it."

"Fuck you."

"V, get off her baby." I look up long enough to see Chris staring at me. I release my grip on her hair and she falls to the ground. I fight Dave off me and turn over to look at him.

"That's what you fucking what, asshole, have her. I don't need this shit. I changed everything for you and you still showed me that men ain't shit. I'm not fucking doing this, Dave. I'm fucking done." I walk past him and run into Paul.

"Come with me now."

Fuck me.

* * *

Paul pulls me into a room and I sit down on a chair but I can't stop myself from shaking. He leaves the room and I place my head in my hands. I can't fucking believe this shit. How did I get stuck in this bullshit? I hear the door open and Paul physically put a yelling Sara in the room with me.

"Paul get the fuck off me. I'm going to kill that bitch."

"No you are not. Sit the fuck down for now Sara." Paul slams the door and Sara kicks it.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She looks over at me and finally sits down.

"Mark is fucking that Michelle bitch and I went after her and him."

I start laughing at the irony. We would be the two sitting here like two teenagers who just fought in high school. I tell her about my run-in with Melina and we both get a good laugh for a minute.

"So what are you going to do now, V?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Payback is a bitch and her name is Veronica."


	14. Revenge isn't always so sweet

Pain. Pain is an amazing and fucked up thing. It can make you say and do things that you never imagined were possible. Pain can help you pick up that bottle or swallow that pill. In my case, pain makes me want to make someone else hurt. I don't want to hang out in the bar and drink myself into a coma; instead I want someone to feel the type of pain that I am feeling right now.

Sara and I sat in Vince's office while he scolded us for attacking his divas. He has no choice but to dismiss our behavior because Sara is Mark's wife and me…well lets just say if Vince doesn't want me to reveal his pussy eating skills; he will leave me the hell alone.

Walking out of the arena felt like being a prized painting in the middle of a museum. Everyone seemed to stare and analyze me without saying much of a word. I went back to my room and put my plan in motion. I knew exactly what I was going to do and I didn't care who felt the wrath of my anger.

The old Veronica was back in full force and I was going to make damn sure everyone knew it.

Later that night, with my mini-skirt and halter top, I knocked on his hotel room door. After many moments, he opened the door clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"We're going to fuck." I walk past him and sit down on the bed.

"Um..what?" John Hennigan, Nitro, Morrison, whatever the hell he was calling himself these days, was just the one I needed at this moment in time.

"Look, kid, my boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to fuck the hyena bitch that used to be your ex. Now I'm pretty sure you are not that stupid to believe that he wasn't fucking her when you two were together."

"Melina said that her and Dave didn't get together until after we broke up."

"Sure and I'm also positive she tried to convince her tits weren't filled with silicone." I stand up and head back to the door. "If you need to believe that to sleep at night, then by all means, I'm sorry I stopped by." I place my hand on the door and he stops me.

I look up in his eyes and see a range of different emotions flash by. Before I can say anything, he pushes me against the door and kisses me. Good boy. I push him back on the bed and we get down to business. In both of our defenses, we are trying desperately to fuck Dave and Melina out of our systems, and it seems to be working.

I'm licking his abs like it's the last meal on earth and he devours my body like it's his lifeline. Damn this feels better than I thought it would be.

After all is said and done, I grab my clothes while he sleeps peacefully. I open the door and come face to face with Jillian Hall as she's retreating back to her room. She looks back and forth between me and the door I just walked out of. I offer her a small smirk before walking down towards the elevator.

Mission Accomplished.

It took less than eight hours before everyone knew about what transpired between John and myself last night. When I finally turn on my cell phone, it's flooded with text messages and voicemail from numerous people. Before I can even listen to any of them, a loud banging on my door stops me. Looking through the peephole, I smile.

"Hey girlie."

"Jesus, V, Nitro?" Sara walks past and sits on my bed.

"What? He wasn't bad."

"Dave's going to fucking kill you."

"Dave can bite my ass. Or better yet, he can go back to biting her ass."

Sara shakes her head. "You know you are the talk of the breakfast bar?"

I run a brush through my hair as I admire myself in the mirror. "What else is new?"

"So what's next?" I put down my brush and look at Sara.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm headed back to Florida. Dave and I are over. Nothing more to say between us. He lied, Sar, I can't deal with that shit."

"You care for him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"V, that shit doesn't work on me and you know it. The only reason why you were so hell bent to get back at Dave is because you let him in, hell you changed your life for him."

"Does this have a point?"

Sarah shrugged as she played with the covers. "All I'm saying is maybe he deserves a chance to explain himself before you write him completely off?"

"Look Sara, I don't need this right now." I zip up my suitcase and head for the door. "I'll talk to you later." I open the door to be met with a three hundred pound asshole.

"Get out of my way."

"Not until you talk to me."

"Fuck off. I'm out, do what you want Dave."

"You are getting better at this running away shit." I drop my purse and level him with my eyes.

"Hey moron without a degree, don't try to psychoanalyze me. You fucked up, not me. So please stop trying to make this someone else's fault. I told you earlier, I don't need this and I meant it. There must be something very special about your little whore if you were so willing to protect her."

"So instead of talking to me, you fuck Morrison, real mature, Veronica."

I don't even bother to respond, I kindly grab my things and leave. Wasting my breath talking to him is not in my agenda nor do I plan for it to be.

* * *

I make it back home and instead of feeling like I'm on the top of the world, I feel like a big pile of shit. It hits me that the feeling of betrayal is exhausting. I'm angry at myself for letting my guard down for the second time and I don't even understand what is so wrong with me that I keep picking these men that end up fucking me over. I'm done with relationships. Those things can be reserved for other woman, but not me, not anymore.

I feel good about my decision until I lay in my bed alone that night. The silence in the room is replaced with the sound of my tears as I try to get some sleep.


	15. Old Friends and Long Talks

They say the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem. Well, ladies and gents, I, Veronica am now a full fledged drunk. Don't laugh because it's true. It's been three weeks since the "Dave" issue and I haven't put the bottle down yet. I don't think I am ready to register that I am more affected by his actions than I want to admit.

In so many ways, I really cared for Dave, but I blame myself because I should have known better. I mean, I really cared for Dwayne and we all know how that turned out. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let those eyes, that voice; his body come into my mind and fuck it three ways from Sunday.

However, I can't take it back but I can make damn sure that this doesn't happen again. Maybe that's why I have been avoiding John as well. He has been calling a whole lot since everything went down and I haven't had the courage to face him. God only knows what he thinks of me right now. But we all know that he is another one that has potential which means I need to stay as far away from him as I possibly can.

Yet again, I find myself spending another lonely night at a bar on the edge of town swaying my head and downing shots of tequila. I don't care about anyone else around me unless their name is Jose and they come in a liquid form. So when the man sits down beside me, I don't even look to see who it is.

"Veronica?" Damn it all to hell. If I wanted to be recognized, I would have gone to a local hangout that everyone frequents. I slowly look over at whoever was calling my name and I can't stop my eyes from rolling in the back of my head.

"Figures it would be you."

"Wow, you look like shit." Paul exclaims like it is some big surprise. Doesn't he know that I have a mirror and I am perfectly aware what the hell I look like?

"You are really observant, has anyone ever told you that?" I roll my eyes and go back to my Tequila. Jose, why do you love me so?

"Just a diet soda, thanks."

"Answer me this, Paul, why the hell are you sitting in a hole in the wall bar, on the outskirts of town, if you don't even drink."

Paul simply shrugged his shoulders. "I needed a break."

"Yeah well if I was married to Satan's daughter, I would need a break too." Needless to say, there is no love lost between myself and Stephanie. Paul and I had a nice little thing going before she decided that she wanted to get her claws in him.

The second that Daddy's Princess decided she wanted to play the game, I was out. It wasn't like I had feelings for Paul or anything, but damn if the man didn't know how to eat a pussy. Shit, I'm getting wet just thinking about it.

"You're losing your touch."

"I'm sorry?"

"Thought after Dwayne, you wouldn't get your heart involved. Now look at you, drinking your life away, letting yourself go. I mean seriously, V, in all the years I have known you, you have never looked this bad."

"Is this supposed to cheer me up, cause if so, you really suck ass at this."

"Just stating the obvious. Maybe you need to just come to terms with the fact that maybe you just don't have it anymore."

I roll my eyes as I flag the bartender for another drink. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to?"

"Let's face it; you are not the same rat you used to be. Between the relationship with Dave, letting John in your home and now sulking in the bottle, you have lost that spark that made you original." Paul placed some money on the table, kissed me on my forehead and let out his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get the old Veronica back."

* * *

An hour later and I'm thankful that Paul and I are no longer fucking. He would be the one to bring me here. I glare at him as he just puts a smirk on my face.

"Why am I here Paul?"

"V, why did you become a rat?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Because you guys were hot and I was horny."

Paul shakes his head. "And did you honestly think that you wouldn't ever get romantically involved with one of us?"

"This still doesn't explain why we are here."

"You're pushing thirty…"

"Bite your tongue motherfucker. I am only 25."

"The point is you need to start looking at your life for what you want in the future and not what you used to be in the past. After awhile, when there is a new roster of guys, you are not going to be so wanted and adored. None of the guys in the back are going to give a shit that you used to give the best head in the business or that you could be bended like a fucking pretzel. Face it Veronica, you are just like a lot of guys in the back- replaceable."

I look towards the house with wide eyes. "How the hell is this going to offer me some perspective?"

"Remember when I dumped Joanie for Steph? You told me there was no way I could move on with Stephanie unless I was completely over Joanie. Of course, you had just swallowed some serious cum, and I would have nodded my head to anything, but you did have a point. Face it V, this has nothing to do with Dave or Dwayne. You never said goodbye to him so how can you say hello to anyone else?"

"How do you think you know me so well?"

"You try to be a complicated woman, but it's not hard to figure you out."

I smirk at Paul. "And if I don't want to?"

He simply shrugs as he leans over to open my door. "Then good luck cuddling Jose for the rest of your life."

I give him the finger, but I get out the car. I walk towards my destination as if I was walking to my death. I haven't been here in years and I never planned to be here either. It was just another example of a man breaking my heart.

I find what I'm looking for and I hesitantly place my hand on the cold stone.

"Hi Daddy."


	16. Maybe I need a change

_A/N: This is my first story that has had over 100 reviews and I just want to thank you guys soooooooo much for loving to read this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it._

* * *

Now I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I absolutely loved my father. He never hit me, or abused me in any way, shape or form. I guess the problem lies in the fact that no matter how much I loved my father, his death left me feeling abandoned.

I guess in my eyes, he was the first man to ever do me wrong by leaving. I know that sounds selfish but it's true. My mom passed away when I was five years old and from then on, it was always me and my daddy. When he passed away, it was hard to look at any man the same. In my mind, I figured, if my daddy would leave me, so would everyone else. Now I know that my father didn't mean to leave me, but I can't help but to feel the way I do. My logic may not make sense to others but it makes a whole hell of a lot of sense to me.

After his death, the decision to continue my ways was really easy. There was no longer anyone around to be disappointed in me or to tell me that I deserved so much more. Add my father's death with the feeling of Dwayne's betrayal and that is how Veronica went from being Daddy's Little Girl to full fledged rat to the roster.

I sit down cross legged on the grass as I look back to see that Paul had turned the car lights off but hadn't pulled off yet. It still amazes me that some of the men still regard me with such a great light even after I leave their hotel rooms.

I run my fingers gently across his name and I feel a sense of inner peace. I haven't been here to see my daddy since I buried him. It's been too painful. He was my world and now that he's no longer here, I don't have too much to depend on.

Maybe that's why Paul brought me here. I guess everyone must be worried that sooner rather than later, I will be the one with the tombstone right next to my father's.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I haven't been here. I miss you so much. I would give anything to have you back. I tried to do right by you, but as you can see I haven't real done that good of a job.

I guess if I came here, I would feel your disappointment in me and that's the last thing I wanted to ever do. Daddy, I'm so sorry. I love you."

I sit a little longer and before I know it, I'm crying like a baby. Damn, I hate this feeling. I hate to feel as if I am not in complete control. I wipe my tears and wearily get up. I take one last look at my father's grave before I return back to the car.

"You feel better?" I look at Paul and offer a soft smile.

"Thank you." He simply nods as he pulls away.

* * *

Waking up the following morning, I seem to have a better grip on what I need to do. I have never run from my issues before and I damn sure don't need to start now. I quickly get dressed and go for a run.

I run as if my life depends on it and it feels damn good. The fresh air and exercise mixed in with seeing my father was just the kick in the ass I needed. I used to run track in school, but then I was introduced to the wonderful world of sex and nothing else seemed to matter.

As I run, I let my mind wander on everything that has been occurring. I need to call John and apologize for not calling him back. I also need to finally face Dave and see where we stand.

I also think about the possibility of giving up my rat ways. Maybe it is time to stop; maybe Paul did have a point. Lord only knows what I will do with all that free time. Maybe I should do some charity work or travel the world, do something more productive with my time.

It will be weird to start living my life with my legs closed, but maybe that won't be such a bad thing. Hell, I might even meet a nice, normal guy for once.

When I finally make it back home, I notice I have three voicemails on my phone.

_Ronnie, it's Chris, baby. I'm starting to get really worried. You need to call me back. I love you._

_Veronica, this shit is out of control now. You have been avoiding me for weeks and you need to just talk to me like an adult. Call me back._

_Hey V, girl. It's Sar. I need a huge favor. Call me when you get this._

I pick up the house and dial Sara's number. What in the world could she need from me?

"V?"

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I hate to call you and I know how secretive you are and I know you are going through your own shit right now…"

"Hey slow down. What's up? What do you need?"

The silence on the phone is defining and my patience is starting to run a little thin.

"Can me and the girls stay with you for awhile? I mean, it won't be long, just so I can get this whole divorce thing in order and…"

"I'm on my way to come get you and the girls." I say, picking up my keys and almost heading out the door.

"Are you sure, V? I don't want to be a pain in your ass."

"Shut up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

As I drive to Sara's house, I can't help but to wonder when did I transition from a rat to an actual member of this elite group?


	17. Dealing with the Truth

They say the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem

Pulling into Sara's driveway, I already felt the bad vibes that seemed to start from the driveway. I opened the front door and went to the living room where I saw Chasey and Gracie playing on the floor. They both looked up at me and gave me a hug.

"Hey lil' ones, where's your mama?"

"She is in the bedroom yelling. Mommy yells a lot now. Miss Veronica, have you seen my daddy?" I looked down at the green eyes of Chasey and felt my heartstrings being pulled. I could only imagine how hard this conversation is going to be on Mark and Sara.

I simply ruffle the little girl's hair as I go upstairs to all the commotion. The closer I get to the bedroom, the louder Sara's screams are. God, help this woman. I know the pain I felt with Dwayne and Dave, but it can't possibly compare to how Sara is feeling about her own husband's betrayal.

"I don't give a fuck anymore, Mark. I don't care what you do when you are on the road, but you still have to be a fucking father. You do remember your kids don't you?"

I walk in the bedroom door and take a seat on the clothes-filled bed. I look around at the piles of shit that Sara has been throwing around. I block out her yelling when a piece of paper catches me eye. Five minutes later, Sara finally hangs up the phone, throwing it against the wall in the process. She takes a deep breath before turning around and looking at me.

"Hey"

"You're pregnant?" Remember how I said subtly has never really been my strong suit.

"Yeah, go figure." Sara flops down on the bed and slowly I see tears start to come to her eyes. I never figured Sara as much as a crier, so I'm at a loss for words.

"Does he know?" She simply shakes her head as she wipes her eyes.

"V, I need a favor. I was wondering if me and the girls could come stay with you for awhile. It won't be permanent or anything. It's just that, I have been a house wife for so long, it's going to take me some time to get back on my feet. Plus, who the hell is going to want to hire a girl who will be taking off in a few months anyway?"

"Sar, it's cool. You and the girls are more than welcome to stay with me." Sara looks up and smiles and I realize that I am slowly losing my mind.

* * *

Four hours later, the girls and Sara have been officially moved in to my house. Sara was exhausted between the move and trying to dodge questions from her daughters that she went upstairs to bed.

I'm sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when the doorbell startles me. Looking through the peephole I see that me chances of winding down have now been halted.

"Hey John."

"Don't 'hey John' me, I have been calling you for days, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, nice to know this is going to be a calm conversation." I shut the door and rubbed my forehead.

"Ronnie, even Chris is worried about you. No one has heard from you since…" John trails off like he's embarrassed to say it.

"Since I slept with Morrison, making the best and most used rat ever. It's ok John, you can say it." We head to the kitchen and I refill my coffee.

"Which reminds me, what the hell were you thinking?" I slam my spoon down. I really wasn't looking forward to having this conversation.

"I was thinking that Dave betrayed me and I wanted him to hurt. I was thinking that I wanted to stick it to that bitch Melina and show her that no one and I mean, no one gets over on me. I wanted…Hell, I just wanted payback, John. What the hell is so wrong with that?"

"You love him." I roll my eyes and look at John who has never looked so serious before in his life.

"No, I didn't love him. I just thought that he had potential of being more than just an average wrestling meathead who might actually be capable of a long term relationship."

"You are so full of shit."

"Excuse me?"

John stands up and looks at me with an unfamiliar intensity. "You were looking for a guy who was going to respect you, love you and give you everything in the world, right? But yet, when the guy is standing in front of you, telling you how amazing you are, you bypass him to sleep with one of best friends. So don't give me that bullshit about how you were looking for something great when you don't even recognize when it's right here."

I advert my eyes from his stare, but it doesn't seem to work as he is getting closer to me and I feel cornered.

"John, look…"

He throws up his hands to shut me up. "You know what, forget it. I guess you were just adding me to the list of wrestlers that you fucked so you can tell your friends later."

He walks away from me and seconds later, I hear the door slam. I look up to see Sara staring at me.

"How did I fuck this up?"

Sara shakes her head as she moves closer. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just always wanted the challenge. You never went for the ones that were actually worth anything."

"I never even knew."

"Oh, you knew. You just never wanted to admit it to yourself cause then you would have no one to blame but yourself when things went wrong."

"Sar, don't start that with me."

Sara shrugs as she heads to the freezer. "Face it, V. You like being the victim. You chose the guys that will fuck you over so you never have to take responsibility for anything. That way, you can keep on believing that every man is a complete and utter asshole who will do nothing but hurt you."

"Funny choice of words coming from you."

"Hey, just because Mark fucked me over doesn't mean that I have given up on love." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before she heads back upstairs.

Damn it, I hate when she's right.


	18. Trying to Grow Up

I have officially entered the Twilight Fucking Zone. Normally, my legs would be up in the air as a random wrestler was plummeting inside me. Instead, I was dancing around my living room to Hannah Montana with Sara's girls in our pajamas with hair brushes for microphones. The interesting part about the whole thing was I was actually enjoying myself. Well maybe not the music, but Sara's girls really are darling and I was loving seeing their faces while they danced around my house.

It had been a couple of days since John had stormed out of my house and I decided to stop focusing all of my attention on the wrestlers and start taking care of myself again.

When my daddy passed away, he had left me 50 percent of a very financially stable real estate firm. His business partner, Frank, and I decided that it was best for him to still be the face of the company being that I didn't know much about what they did.

I decided to go into the office and help Frank out the past few days as much as I could. I still don't really understand a whole lot but now I feel as though I need to do more in order to actually earn my paychecks.

I was watching the girls because Sara had finally decided to sit down with Mark and have a real conversation with him about their future. I was hoping that they would be able to come to a common ground. While I don't condone what Mark did by any means, I have known Sara long enough to know that she was never happier than when she was with Mark and that had to count for something.

Since moving in with me, Sara had tried really hard to find a job but things had not been panning out so well for her. She had been a wrestler's wife for so long and before that, the only jobs she held were being a WCW rat and a nanny. Neither jobs were really available to her anymore.

As far as the John/Dave/Melina bullshit, I haven't really thought too much about it. I know that I have to face up to things soon but I just don't know how to and I'm not really sure if I want to. I have become very good at avoiding them. My voicemail is still filled with messages from Dave but I haven't heard a peep from John. The only one that I have talked to recently is Chris, but that is something that will never change.

I was tempted to call Randy the other night for some much needed sexual release but after the way John blew up about Dave, I didn't think sleeping with another one of his best friends would be the right move to make.

This whole John thing was starting to piss me off in a major way. While I feel bad that I hurt his feelings, it's not like I did it on purpose. I'm not a fucking mind reader, if he felt something for me; he should have opened his mouth and said something. But now I'm the bad guy and he's the heartbroken one. Give me a fucking break already.

* * *

A few hours later, I have the girls settled down in bed, and I am sitting outside on the patio, drinking some Red Bull and Vodka. I have cut down on the drinking but even I am not foolish enough to completely give the shit up. I hear the back door close and Sara comes and sits down next to me.

"The girl's sleep?"

"Yeah. They finally passed out about a half an hour ago."

"Were they trouble?"

I shook my head. "No, we actually had a lot of fun. Although I did learn one thing, Hannah Montana should be shot."

Sara laughs with understanding. "Hey, you don't have to tell me that. I've been saying that since the first doll I was forced into buying." We sat back and enjoyed the warm, Florida weather for a little while longer before I finally decided to speak up.

"So are we going to ignore the pink elephant or are you going to tell what happened with you and Mark?"

"I told him I was pregnant and he begged me to come home. He said the thing with Michelle was just a fling and that he was going to come clean. Of course I don't believe that bullshit. I don't know what to do. My heart tells me to go home because I love my husband and my husband loves his children. But what kind of woman would I be if I went back to a man who cheated on me without even making him suffer?"

"So make him suffer."

"But how?"

"Stay here as long as you like. Take the time you need to get your shit together, mentally and financially. Realize that the ball is in your court. Mark is the one that has to fight to get you back, not the other way around. Start small; learn to trust each other again.

No one is expecting you to stop loving him. Hell girl, it's only been a couple of weeks. Just don't rush back home because he wants you to. Go home or don't go home when you are ready."

"You don't mind me and the girls being here? I mean, it's gotta put a damper on your lifestyle."

"Look around Sar, what fucking lifestyle do I have anymore? John won't talk to me, all Dave wants to do is talk and all I want to do is erase the past year of my life. I miss the old wrestlers. The ones that didn't let feelings get involved in the bedroom. The ones that would fuck you senseless and just leave you alone until the next time came around. Now everything is so fucking complicated. I don't even know if I want to be a rat anymore."

"Could it be because you tired of sleeping around and actually want to settle down?"

"No it's because everyone wants me to settle down and I don't think that is what I want."

"But you are not sure?"

"What's the point, Sara?"

"All I am saying is when I met Mark, I didn't know off the bat that I wanted to stop fucking wrestlers, but he changed my mind because I gave him a chance. Do I think Dave is good for you? No, but not because he's not a great guy but because you two are too much alike.

Now John might be the one. He might be the guy that could actually make an honest woman out of you. But who the hell am I to judge? Keep doing what you are doing or stop. Find an average guy or marry a wrestler. It's your choice. But sweetie, you aren't going to be young forever and no matter how tough a woman thinks she is, there is nothing more depressing than waking up every morning alone."

I let Sara's words wash over me as I finish my drink. She starts to stand up saying how she is tired and headed for bed.

"Oh Sar, my dad's partner, Frank, is looking for an Executive Assistant and I told him that I thought you would be great for the job, if you want it. The pay is great, it's normal 9-5 hours and you get benefits."

"Are you serious?"

"If you want it, I left the information on your bed to look over. Call him tomorrow."

Sara leans down to hug me. "Thanks, V." She disappears back into the house as my phone starts to ring. Looking down at the number, I sigh deeply. Time for me to take my big girl pill and deal with this shit once and for all.

"Hey Dave."


	19. Truth Hurts

I tried to look my worst when I went to go see Dave at his house; as if a pair of old cleaning sweats and a raggedy bun was going to stop me from trying to sleep with him. I must admit I was nervous as hell when I knocked on his door. I knew that the past couple of weeks had brought out the child in me, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm the type of person that pushes back hard when I feel as though I'm being backed into a corner.

I sat in my car for ten minutes before finally getting the nerve to get out and ring the doorbell. When he answered the door, I had to remind myself to breathe. I wasn't coming here to be Veronica, the notorious ring rat. I was there to be Veronica, the woman with emotions and feelings that go beyond orgasms.

How the hell I was going to do that with him standing in front of me in wife beater and gym shorts? He opens the door a little wider and I walk in. I follow him through the kitchen to the back patio without either one of us saying a word.

After settling down into a chair, I subconsciously start to bite my lip, a habit that I have had forever. He looks over at me and smiles and I again have to remind myself that this is not a pleasure meeting.

"How have you been?"

"Well my boyfriend was fucking a hyena, so I drowned myself in alcohol and now I've become the rat that lets her emotions in the bedroom. How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?"

"If you would have let me explain, maybe none of this would have happened."

"Explain what, Dave? You lied to me."

Dave shook his head as he leaned forward. "No, I didn't. V, that night in the hotel room you asked me if I was fucking Melina, as in present tense. I answered no which was true. I was not fucking her when you asked me. Did we once have something? Yes we did, but that wasn't your question."

I look at him with a mix of disappointment and anger. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Dave, you could have been the fucking adult and told me that no you weren't currently sleeping with the stupid bitch, but that you had in fact at one time, broke her back in. Instead, you made me look like a complete fucking moron."

"You did that all on your own."

I start to stand up. "I don't fucking need this shit. You are almost 40 goddamn years old and yet you insist on playing high school games. Are you that fucking bored? If that is really who you are, then I'm glad we broke up because I don't need this shit." I walk past him and head for the door.

"That's true cause there can only be room for one child in your relationships, isn't that right, Veronica?"

I whipped my head around so fast; you would have thought my name was Linda Fucking Blair. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know what it is like to be in a relationship. Words like commitment, trust, honesty; those are foreign concepts to you. All I asked was for you to give me all of you and you couldn't do that. Then you further proved your immaturity by fucking Morrison instead of coming to work things out with me. You make rash decisions and don't care about the consequences, so if anyone is a child, my dear, it is you."

"You do realize that if you would have told me the truth in the first place, I wouldn't have had to beat that bitch's ass or fuck Morrison, right?"

"You have an answer for everything don't you? Can't you for once in your life admit defeat?"

"When it comes to something like this no. Dave, for every action there is a reaction. You lead me to believe that you are a moronic asshole, and I was forced to show you what a bitch I truly am."

"Life is going to get real lonely until you start knocking down some of those walls."

"My life is going to be lonely? Really, David? Do you think that you are going to settle down with some respectable woman for the rest of your life if you can't even be completely honest? Hell the only woman that you ever loved was Angie and we all know how that song ended. Don't pretend to know or understand me when you life is still in shambles because of the choices that you made."

I sigh deeply as I move closer to Dave so that I am able to look him in the eyes. "Sara was right, a relationship between you and I would never work out Dave. We are too much alike. We hurt people when we don't intend to then make things worse by not being honest. But the difference between you and I is that I own up to my mistakes and I don't blame anyone for my actions."

"What do you call this?"

"Dave, you were wrong and so was I and I can look you in the eye and tell you that. I've noticed that I have been making a lot of mistakes lately and maybe it is time that I grow up and start to fix them. Maybe it's time for you to do that too." I lean down and kiss Dave on the cheek. While I know I will never be the girl for him, I'm hoping that he does find happiness. I reach the door handle and look back one more time.

"Dave, you are never going to win her back until you start proving to her how much you really love her." I give him a soft smile and walk out the door. Now I just have to suck it up and start taking my own advice.

* * *

I was lying in bed in complete silence as my mind started moving in a thousand different directions. I thought about my dad, Dwayne, Dave and John. Four completely different men who have all affected my life in some way or another. Out of all of them, I'm the most confused about John. I still don't know what he wanted from me and I am still dumbfounded as to the way things went down.

I look over at the clock and realize that there is no way I'm getting any sleep anytime fucking soon. I walk downstairs and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels before something catches my eye. It's that show The Girls Next Door, with Hefner's "girlfriends" on it. Now normally I wouldn't be caught dead watching this shit but the location of where they are at catches my eye. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in my head and I run upstairs to start packing.

I'm going on vacation.


	20. Viva Las Vegas

Vegas. Most say it's the land of chance, the ability to make your dreams come true. They say people come here looking to strike it rich or start over. I think that is a bunch of bullshit. Vegas is nasty hangovers, drunken mistakes and empty wallets. I was determined to have all three of those things by the time I was done.

I got in the pink Palms van from the airport and looked out the window. Going to Vegas by myself was not my initial plan but Sara was pregnant, so she wouldn't be much fun. Other than her, there aren't any other females that I hang out with so it was a solo trip.

After arriving at the hotel, I quickly check in and head upstairs to my suite. I've decided I am going to go balls to the wall for the next four days. I don't plan on sleeping, just partying. The great thing about Vegas is for every one celebrity that is roaming the strip, there are five regular guys just looking for a good time. So I figure my odds are good that I won't be running into anyone I know all weekend.

I change into my bathing suit and head down to the palatial pool. I sip on my frozen concoction as the hot sun beams down on me. I have left my cell phone upstairs in order to gain some privacy. The only ones that know I am even here is Sara, Chris and Jess.

Between Dave and I realizing that we were not going to work out to arguing with John about his hidden feelings for me that I should have known about, I needed to get away from all of Vince's employees.

I could only stay by the pool for about three hours before the sun and liquor start to have an effect on me. I decided then to go upstairs, put on my new dress and hit the tables.

Two hours later, I had successfully won five grand at the Blackjack table. The casino host offered me a spot of their VIP poker table. I've dabbled a little in poker over the years, so I accepted. I am not the best, but this weekend was about blowing money and having a good time and that's what I planned on doing.

I went upstairs and sat down at a table set for five. The four guys seemed very serious about this game, which sucked for them because the booze was really starting to kick in and I was determined that no one at this table was going to be able to keep a straight face. I sat down to a nice, good looking tan man, whom after further observation, I realized him and his friend were from one of my favorite shows that was now cancelled.

I lost my five grand, but ended up having a blast. I was even tempted to flirt with one of the actors, the one with the white man afro, but his girlfriend showed up and did everything but pee on him to mark his territory. In any event, the actor guy told me that he was also a DJ and would be working the VIP room at Pure and I should definitely stop by later. I agreed and grabbed my pass before heading back upstairs.

A quick glance to the clock let me know it was about 8pm, so I called Sara to check on her and the girls. Now I know I said that there would be no sleeping, but I had to close my eyes, if even for an hour or two.

I woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to party. I put on a gold, sparkly dress with 5 inch Jimmy Choo shoes. I let my long brown hair frame my face in big curls while I played up my blue eyes and kept my full lips nude. Taking one final shot of Jack Daniels, I headed to Pure.

VIP was packed to say the least. It was filled with celebrities, rich old businessmen and professional gamblers. The great thing was the bar was open, so I sat down and order a double Jack on the rocks while offering a small wave to the actor/DJ from the poker game. DJ Momjeans? What kinda of name is that? I mean the skit on SNL was funny, but not that fucking funny.

In any event, the cute bartender told me that tonight was Jose night and there were plenty of drinks featuring the poison known as tequila. I told him to make me one of everything. Eight drinks later, I found myself on the dance floor, showing these bitches what I could do. I was so into dropping it like it was hot; I almost missed the hands that were now placed on my hips grinding along with me.

Turning around, I wanted to scream. I swear I fucked up in a previous life because that is the only reason for this shit. Instead of screaming, I just roll my eyes.

"Hey stranger."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Bachelor party."

"What? Whose?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Mine. Don't you remember that I'm marrying my hometown sweetheart? The love of my life?"

I laugh out loud at the pure silliness of that statement. "So what Orton, now you're not going to stick your dick in any other broad. Doubtful, very doubtful. Take your two left feet somewhere else, please."

"Oh I thought you were my present for the night."

"Nope, sorry can't help you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

I started back towards the bar and noticed that Randy seemed to be following me. "I don't have to have a reason to want to go to Vegas. I'm a big girl; I don't need to answer to anyone."

Randy nodded and places his order. "He's here you know."

"Who, Orton?"

"The one you are trying to avoid. The real reason why you are here. Look across the dance floor, sitting in those couches." My eyes follow Randy's directions and I'm stuck with range an emotions: rage, jealously, disbelief and hurt.

Sure enough, there was John Cena with a beer in his hand. That wasn't what bothered me. It was the fact that his lips had seemed to find a permanent spot on some random brunette's neck. She looked familiar but through my red tinted eyes, I couldn't quite make out from where.

"She's friends with Sam. John is thinking about getting back with her." I look over at Jeff Hardy who had joined Randy in helping to carry the beers back to the table.

"That's Liz, isn't it?" The silence gave the answer I needed. No fucking way. I can't believe this is happening. That bitch is not going to have my man.

Wait. My man? What the hell did that bartender put in my drink? John is not mine. Remember, Vernoica, you fucked that up. I kiss Randy and Jeff on the cheek before turning back to the bar. Oh well, guess that's the end folks, I have finally got what I wanted, John is no longer a part of my life. So if's what I wanted, why do I feel like my heart has just been stomped on?

* * *

Oh god. Everything hurts. I try to move my body but it doesn't seem to want to corporate with my brain. The breeze on my ass lets me know that I'm naked but my headache won't go away and why the hell is Chris's "Don't you wish you were me" playing over and over in my head.

I struggle to open up one eye and when I finally do, I shoot up like a bat out of hell. This isn't my fucking hotel room. I look down and notice that I am indeed naked and Chris's song is playing in my head because he keeps calling my fucking cell phone. That's it, Veronica, no more Jose Cuervo for you.

I slowly reach over to grab my phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"V, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine. Can you lower your voice? I'm dealing with a massive fucking hangover."

"I could imagine so after the stunt you pulled last night. The dirt sheets already got wind of everything. What the hell is your problem?"

I rub my forehead as I try to make sense of what Chris is saying. This is difficult because my eyes are also focused on the man that just walked into the hotel room. How fucking bombed was I last night? He offers me a big smile and I want to scream. My attention focuses back on Chris's and his lecture, although I still have no clue what the fuck he is talking about.

"Chris, Chris, baby listen I know that you want to continue to yell but I don't have a fucking clue what you are talking about."

"You honestly don't remember?"

"That would be a negative sparky."

"V, according to the reports, you got fucking married last night." My jaw hinges open as I again look at the man standing in front of me with the shit eating grin.

"Hi honey."


	21. I'm F'n Married?

Ok work with me here. Try to envision this if you can. I'm sitting on a bed, in a hotel room that is not mine, naked mind you, while one of my closest friends tells me that in my drunken stupor last night, I somehow managed to get married to the idiot standing in front of me with the shit eating grin.

I feel like the Michael Jackson song, "She's Out of My Life", cause I honestly don't know whether to laugh or cry. My body starts shaking beyond my control and it's not due to the air being on. I vaguely hear Chris repeating my name but my vocal chords seem to not be working right now. I finally snap out of my daze and answer him.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"What were you thinking?"

"Hey Chris, did it ever occur to you that my shock is an indication that I had no fucking clue that I got married last night? The last thing I remember was talking to Randy and Jeff, then hitting the dance floor. Everything after that is a fucking blur, so can you please stop with the lecture?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to admit this is out of character, even for you."

"No shit genius." I place my head in my left hand and that's when the gaudy, hideous ring comes into my view. Instead of screaming like I want to, I look at the man who is standing in the room with me and acknowledge him for the first time.

"You couldn't have gotten a better fucking ring than this?" I shake my head, phone still attached to my ear and head to the bathroom.

"Chris, I need to figure out what the hell happened. Let me call you back."

"Make sure you do. Love you princess."

"Love you too." I dropped the phone down and take a look at myself in the mirror. The sight of my own reflection makes me want to wince. My hair looks like Medusa's, my makeup is smeared down my face and the hideous gold piece of junk is still in reflection. How the hell did I get married last night and more importantly, how in the hell did I wind up married to him?

I wash my face and put some water on my hair to try to look somewhat normal. I open the bathroom door and there he is, looking at me from a chair by the window. I grab the sheets and decided that now would be a good time to cover myself, being as though my fabulous gold dress now looks torn.

I sit down on the bed and try to choose my words carefully. How does one even begin to start this conversation? Where do I start? I play around with the ring on my finger until it comes off and I instantly feel a tad better.

Clearing my throat, I opt to finally get to the bottom of things. "Where the fuck can I go to get the quickest annulment?"

"Don't you even want to know how it happened?"

"Fuck you. However it happened, you took advantage of a situation which makes this bullshit of a marriage null and void in my book. Fuck you and four motherfuckers that look like you."

"Actually, dear, it was your idea to get married in the first place."

I shake my head. There is no way in hell I would have ever agreed to that shit. "Did it ever occur to you that I was bombed out of my fucking mind last night and maybe, just maybe, it was not a good idea to comply with my drunken wishes?"

"Well I wasn't much better off than you."

"Great. I should sue the fucking chapel. Who allows two drunk ass people to get married?"

"Vegas chapels."

"It was a rhetorical question asshole."

"Wow, we really are a married couple, just look at our early morning bickering." I narrow my eyes and proceed to throw the alarm clock at him. Unfortunately for me, his reflexes were better than I thought.

"Hey you were the one that acted all jealous at the sight of me, which is ironic considering the circumstances."

"I was not jealous. I don't get jealous." I jump up and realize that my lack of clothing has made it impossible to leave this room with any shred of dignity, so I have no choice but to sit back down.

"Well we can not get an annulment, at least not yet."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cause, sweetheart, marriages in Vegas are public record. I'm sure that someone has heard about this, which means that the dirt sheets know about this, which means that my fans and my family know."

"Again, I say, why the fuck not?"

"Because my reputation is at stake. You may not give a shit about your reputation, but I do."

"So I should stay in this sham of a situation as to not ruin your reputation of being the poster boy for the WWE. Jump up my ass."

"Already been there, sweetheart." I fucking hate this man. That's it. I need to get out of here. I go through his suitcase and find a pair of gym shorts and a tee. Both are big as hell, but at least I don't have to go back to my room in a sheet.

"Wait a minute, Veronica." I turn to look at him.

"What now?"

"Did you ever think that maybe there is a meaning to us getting married? I mean, yeah, we were drunk, but people say that's when the truth comes out in people."

"Last time I saw you, you were screaming at me, so trust me, there was no way in hell that I ever thought I would be married to you."

"If I don't contest the annulment, that means we have to get a divorce and if I don't contest that, it is going to take a long time for you to be a free woman."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Not blackmailing you, just being honest. So why don't we have breakfast and talk it over?"

"I'm done talking to you." The knocking on the door stops me in the tracks. He gets up to answer and a moment later he comes back with a cart of food and a note attached. I grab the note and look at it.

_Congrats to the newly married couple. I always did think you two made a cute pair. Enjoy. RKO_

I'm going to fucking kill Randy when I get my hands on him. I sit back down on the bed and a piece of paper comes into my view. Slowly I grab it and I want to cry. This paper solidifies my worst fear. There written in black and white is the proof that I did indeed marry him last night.

I close my eyes as a memory from last night hits me. I'm standing there in my dress and him dressed all casual. We are both grinning like fucking morons while the priest says the words that will no doubt change the course of my life forever.

_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Cena. _


	22. Three Months of Heaven or Hell?

Ok, so I'm married, like legally married to a man that I'm unsure of how I feel about. On one hand I did really like John before he went all "jealous boyfriend type" on me. On the other hand, we don't know each other and marriage to anyone is the last thing I need right now. Although we all know I could do a lot worse.

My stomach is in such knots that eating anything is completely out of the question. It obviously has no effect on John as he is scarfing down a mix of pancakes and eggs. I close my eyes and lay down on the bed. Maybe if I go back to sleep, this whole will have turned out to be a sick and twisted dream.

I feel the tears spring to my eyes and I will them to go away because the last thing I want to do is cry in front of him. My cell phone starts blaring throughout the quiet hotel room and I know who it is without even having to look at the phone.

"What?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Veronica, you better tell me this shit isn't true. How fucking stupid are you?" His deep baritone voice is yelling at me and I can't help but become royally pissed off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't you dare call me and try to yell at me."

"So what now, you have upgraded from being a mattress filler to one of their wives. How long do you think this shit is going to last? You have fucked everyone in the company. You are not exactly wifey material."

I glance over at John who is trying unsuccessfully to act like he is not listening to my conversation. I roll my eyes and avert my attention back to the asshole on the phone. "I don't have time for this."

"Don't you fucking hang up on me Veronica!"

"Dwayne, worry about your marriage and daughter and leave me the fuck alone. I am 25 years old and am capable of marrying anyone I want to. I don't need your fucking permission or approval. So do me a favor, don't call me ever the fuck again because if you do I will fuck your entire world up." I hang up the phone and put my head in my hands.

"You ok?"

"Why do you care, John?" He wipes his mouth with his napkin and then gets up and sits down next to me. He takes my hand in his and gently rubs it.

"I admit this is not the ideal situation but V, it happened and personally I don't think it was an accident. Is this is the way I thought I would ever end up married? No, not at all. But we are both adults here and we need to figure out what to do next without all the yelling and bullshit."

I look at John's crystal orbs and realize that he is absolutely right. I do need to deal with this and I know exactly how to do it.

"You're right. Let me just go back to my room, change my clothes and we will come back here and talk." I squeeze his hand and head for the door.

* * *

So you all know I'm full of shit, right? I went back my room, packed my bags and got on the first flight back to Tampa. I turned off my cell phone because I know John will be calling. I couldn't go home because he knows where I live and I can't go to Chris's because that would be the next place to find me.

So instead I found myself standing in front of the last house I ever thought I would be. After several moments of having a mental argument with myself, I finally ring the doorbell.

"Well good afternoon Mrs. Cena. Why don't you come in?"

"Bite me." I walk past him and plop down on the couch.

"Let me guess, you are hiding."

"Not hiding, just avoiding. There is a big fucking difference. I just need to hide out here for a few days until I can figure out what I'm going to do next. Besides, you got to go back on the road tomorrow so I won't even be in your way."

"I got a shit load of my own problems. I don't have time to worry about a runaway bride on top of everything else."

"Mark, your estranged wife and children are staying with me due to the fact that you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. You owe me one."

"Fine. Stay here but you can only hide for so long. Eventually you have to learn to lie in the bed you made."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Mark just sighed as he went in the kitchen. I curl up on his couch and just sit in complete silence as I'm trying to figure out what the hell I am going to do next. Mark comes back and hands me the house phone. Who the hell could that be?

"Hello."

"John has called here about 20 times looking for you. Apparently you did a nice dodge from him."

"Sar, I don't even know where to begin with this shit."

"Well stay there. I'm coming over. Mark can play with the girls and we can sit and have a nice long talk. Don't you dare think about leaving either." She quickly hangs up before I can even say another word. I toss the phone back at Mark and stick my tongue out at him.

"I fucking hate you."

"Love you too princess." Mark chuckles as he again leaves me with my thoughts. This shit sucks serious ass. Moments later I hear the front door open and the girls run in looking for their daddy. Sara sits down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Well that was certainly an interesting vacation wasn't it? So much for getting away from everything."

"You are so lucky that you are pregnant right now. I already feel like shit, can you try to not make it worse?"

"Actually I'm trying to fix it."

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?" She simply smirks at me and I follow her eyes, which are now looking behind me.

"Goddamn it." I start to get up but Sara pulls me back down.

"Just fucking talk to him Ronnie. Get it done and over with. Ignoring him is not going to change what happened between you. John, if she tries to leave, I give you complete permission to kick her ass."

I sit back down on the couch and cross my arms. "Shouldn't you be packing to get back on the road?"

"Vince gave me a few days to celebrate my new marriage. You left without saying anything."

"Good detective work Nancy Drew."

"Can you fucking talk to me like an adult?"

"What the hell do you want from me John? It was a mistake. You should be trying to get out of this sham of a fucked up situation just as much as I am."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"Let's give it ninety days. Ninety days of marriage. After that, if you still feel this strongly about things, we will get a divorce and you can go back fucking the world. I won't even fight you on it. Deal?" I look at the massive hand.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"What can I say? I don't like to fail." I roll my eyes.

"Three months and then we are done, right?"

"That means that you have to treat this like a real marriage for those three months. No fucking anyone else, no ignoring me. We take these three months to really get to know each other."

"And if I don't agree to this?"

"Then you are going to have a hell of a time fighting me in divorce court."

"Fine. Three months and that's it." I shake his hand and try to pull away but he pulls me close to him and looks deep in my eyes.

"I guarantee you that I will make you fall in love with me." He softly kisses my lips and walks away, leaving me feeling confused as hell.


	23. Reactions Part One

So true to my word, I am now sitting in the middle of my closet preparing to move some things into my new "husband's" house. I told Sara that she and the girls can stay and hold the fort down for the next 90 days as I play man and wife.

She could really use the time to focus on what she was going to do with Mark. Seeing them two together earlier, a blind man can see that they are still head over heels in love with each other. If Sara can just forgive Mark for his infidelity, then maybe they have a fighting chance.

Anyway, I knee deep in jeans trying to figure out what I should bring and what I should leave when my phone rings. I have successfully avoid a lot of people since news broke on my Vegas nuptials but John wants me on the road with him, so that means that I have to stop avoiding and start dealing with everyone's reactions.

"Hello?"

"Start talking." I close my eyes and lean back on the wall.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you know what you are doing? Is this a joke or something?"

"No I don't know what I am doing and if this is a joke, it is officially the cruelest one I have played on myself."

I hear him sigh on the other end of the phone as he seems speechless. "Are you happy?"

"I don't love him Dave."

"You married him Veronica."

"I was drunk. I don't love him." I play with the lint of my jacket.

"You don't marry people that you don't love."

"You do when you are drunk."

"Why aren't you getting an annulment then?" I struggle to answer his question. Truth be told, I don't know why I didn't run to Reno to get everything taken care of earlier or why I am even allowing myself to get involved with this stupid 90 day bet.

"I don't know."

"I want you to be happy. Regardless of how big of an asshole you think I am, I just want you to be happy, but you can't make yourself love someone, V, no matter how hard you want to."

I close my eyes as I let his words sink him. Damn him and his stupid fucking sense. I didn't ask for this. I don't need Dave to be the one to tell me that this is probably the dumbest thing I have ever done. I am already well aware of that fact.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be happy too."

The silence on the other end of the phone is deafening. "I wanted to make you happy."

"You love Angie."

"And that is something that will never change. That doesn't mean that I'm incapable of loving anyone else."

Ok this is getting a little too heavy for me. "Just wish me luck, David. Please just wish me luck."

"Good luck, V. I am always here if you need me."

"Thank you." I hang up and toss my phone on the floor. Ok now that is taken care of, I can go back to packing. What does a newly married woman wear around a bunch of men that she has already sucked and fucked?

The halter tops and mini skirts seem a tad inappropriate considering the circumstances. God, I need a drink.

* * *

I travel downstairs and grab myself a beer. I lean on the island in my kitchen as my mind swirls with how many ways this situation can go wrong. Am I making the worst mistake of my life by agreeing to this shit?

My doorbell ringing is making it impossible to continue thinking this through any further. It's probably John back with his brothers to help me bring some of my stuff back to his house.

I open the door and instantly regret it. Why the hell didn't I look through the peephole? He walks right past and heads towards the kitchen. I roll my eyes and follow.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Where's your husband? You know the one that has been trash talking me to the press lately. The one that thinks I'm a sell out because I'm making 10 million a picture sans injury."

"He's not here."

"Oh trouble in paradise already?"

"No, he will be back soon." I look at Dwayne's face and notice this is the maddest I have ever seen him.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Am I supposed to run away cause your big bad hick, Eminem ass wannabe boyfriend…oh, I'm sorry, I mean husband is coming back shortly? Give me a fucking break Veronica."

"What the hell do you want?" I feel a headache coming on and dealing with Dwayne's bi-polar ass is not something I feel like doing right now.

"Why the fuck did you go off and get married? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. Didn't we already have this conversation over the phone, why do we need to replay the live version?"

"Because I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you married him?"

"Why is that any of your business? I don't owe you shit."

"How long do you think this is going to last Veronica? How long do you think it will take him to realize that you are who you are and he can't change you?"

I feel like I've just been slapped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dwayne shrugs as he levels me with his eye. "I don't know about John but I know I wouldn't want to make a whore my wife."

The way that he says whore is enough to make me cry. I would cry if not for the flash of red filling my eyes right now. I pick up the beer bottle and throw it.

"Don't do that. Don't you ever fucking do that again. You do not have the right to call me a whore. Out of everyone on this green fucking Earth, you are the last one that gets to call me a whore.

I gave up everything for you. I tried to be the best I could be for you but I wasn't good enough. I left my self-respect at the door when it came to you. All I ever wanted to do was be good enough for you and I wasn't.

You decided that you wanted to go back home to Dani. It didn't matter to you that I was begging you to stay, offering you everything that I had, you still left. You went back to your perfect wife, your perfect daughter and your perfect life. You left me.

I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing else mattered. You helped make this way, because when you left, I didn't have anything.

You walked out of my house and you took my heart and soul with you. You did this to me so you don't ever in your life have the right to call me a whore. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Do you understand me?"

My cloudy blue eyes finally made contact with the three figures standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I lean on the island for support cause my body feels like it's going to collapse.

"I think you need to leave right now."

Dwayne looks behind him and scoffs. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Veronica's husband and you are upsetting my wife, so leave now before I kick your ass from one end of this house to the next and don't ever fucking think about coming here again." I look up as the two men eye each other, each deciding who is going to make the first move.

After a few minutes, Dwayne puts his hands up. "You know what dude; this shit is not even worth it. When you done playing Super Save-A-Hoe, let me know."

Before John could even reach him, one of his brothers held him back as Dwayne left me house. I feel my legs start to give out as I sink to the floor. John sits down on the floor next to me and pulls me into a hug.

"It will be fine. All of this will be fine, just trust me. That's all I ask is for you to trust me. I'm going to take care of you. I promise."


	24. Reactions Part Two

I walk slowly towards the arena in my white button down shirt, demure jeans and stilettos. This is definitely a far cry form the Veronica everyone is use to but times are different and for the next 85 days I can't even entertain the idea of screwing anyone but the man walk beside me with the shit-eating grin.

"What the fuck are you so happy for Cena? You do realize we are going to have to deal with a massive load of bullshit today don't you?"

"Veronica, I don't give a fuck what these people think and when did you start caring?"

"I don't care but I also don't have to work here, you do." John grabs my hand and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I have to go see Vince but I will be right back."

"Whoa, what do you mean? You are leaving me here alone with this vultures that are ready to tear me limb from limb."

John smirks as he kisses me on the cheek. "Nothing you can't handle." He walks away from me and I fight the urge to scream.

Great, just fucking great. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I guess I could go look for Chris, but that means the possibility of running into someone that I don't feel like being bothered with. I pull out my phone to see who I could call to try and pass the time.

"Hello Mrs. Cena."

I roll my eyes, but I don't even bother to turn around. I know that voice very well. I reach back with the elbow and hit the body behind me square in the gut. The grunt that comes out of his mouth is enough to make me smile for the first time all day.

"What the hell Veronica?"

I turn around. "That was for that cute little room service you sent me in Vegas. What the hell, Orton? Why would you let the two of us get married?"

Randy puts his hands up revealing his own new shiny platinum ring. "Hey, you two are grown."

"We were drunk."

"You were happy."

"Ugh, fuck off would you?"

"John told me about the little agreement. Do you really think you can do it?"

"It's only ninety days Randy. God, I'm not that big of a nymph."

Randy simply shrugs as he kisses me on the cheek before giving a head nod to Cody Rhoades, who is waiting for him down the hall. "Maybe not, but how are you going to handle things when you leave John with a broken heart?"

* * *

Thank God. I have finally survived the first Raw. In a few short hours, I had managed to tell eleven people to kiss my ass, threatened two Diva Search rejects, and had to be restrained from kicking Melina and Michelle's ass. All in all, I consider that a pretty good day.

There was only one bad point of my day and that's when I turned the corner and almost ran smack dab into Dave. We both stared at each other for a few minutes before he finally walked away without so much as a word. I know that things between us ended mainly because it was his own fault, but I can't help but to wonder if maybe I'm making the right decision by flaunting my sham of a marriage in front of his face. That's low, even by my standards.

I'm now lying down on this crappy ass bed in some random ass hotel room while John is in the shower. I'm tired, confused and pissed off. Randy's words keep playing over and over in my head. When the fuck did he grow up and start making sense? I remember a time when putting together complete coherent sentences was too much for Orton.

I sigh and reach for the remote on the nightstand just as John's phone starts to vibrate.

Now the adult in me says that it's none of my business who is calling him close to one in the morning. But the nosy bitch in me overpowers the rational side and I glance at it anyway.

The word "Liz" seems to be glaring at me and before I can stop myself, I press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Where's John?" The woman on the other end with the annoyingly high voice asks me.

"May I ask who this is?"

She's silent for a minute before finally answering me. "I'm Liz. I use to be his fiancée."

"Well that's funny because I'm currently his wife and I don't appreciate you calling his phone late at night. For all you know, we could be in the throws of passion. Hell, he could be eating me out right now."

"So it's true? He's really married to some groupie bitch."

"I prefer the term ring rat." I roll my eyes at the woman on the phone.

"What the hell made him decide to marry you?"

"Obviously his former fiancée was lacking something so he decided to marry a real woman. Either that or it's my extremely good dick sucking skills."

"I need to talk to John now!!" I look up as the bathroom door opens and John steps out in a cloud of scream with nothing more than a towel on. I temporarily have a Grey's Anatomy moment and am rendered speechless.

"Who's on the phone?" I finally get my vocal chords to work.

"Liz." I watch as his blue eyes get big before he reaches over and grabs the phone from my ear. What the fuck?

He quietly retreats back to the bathroom and shuts the door. Oh hell no. He gave me so much shit about making this marriage work and the second she calls, he leaves me sitting here to gain some privacy in order to talk to her. Isn't that some bullshit?

I grab my shoes and throw on a sweatshirt and head for the door. I know that I'm going to start yelling when he comes out and I need to gain some type of composure.

I walk through the lobby and head out the door. The small breeze feels good on my hot face. I walk down the block and see a park so I find a bench to sit down on.

Like a bolt of lightening, it hits me after a few moments. I care. I actually care that he blew me off for her. I am not supposed to care. I am the one who doesn't even want to be in this marriage in the first place so why the fuck do I care? Why are my feelings even slightly wounded?


	25. Just A Dream

I walk slowly back to the hotel room after I notice that it's 2 in the morning and I don't want to run the chance of getting mugged. It's a lot for me to take in. How did something so casual turn into something so serious and permanent? I bypass all of the drunk, late night wrestlers and I pick up a bottle that was lying on the lobby table on my way to the room.

When I reach the hotel room door, I take a deep breath in order to keep my emotions under control. Opening the door, I realize that the lights are off and John is standing outside on the balcony.

Sighing, I lay down in bed because I don't feel like having this conversation but he looks back at me and I realize that I won't be able to avoid it.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"What?"

"Leave. Because this is the second time that you have left with out saying shit and I just want to know if this is something that you do often."

I sighed, mainly because I'm tired, but partly because I don't feel like fighting. He looks at me as if I have committed some crime.

"What did you say to her Veronica?"

"Obviously the better question is what did she say to you?"

"You have to understand that I did owe her some type of explanation for what happened. One minute she is in Vegas with me trying to help me forget what happened and the next she's reading on the internet that I got married to a complete stranger."

"And you could go back to her. I'm not stopping you. This was your idea remember? You wanted to try and make things work, not me. You were the one concerned about how people were going to perceive you.

Now I promised to try and give it a chance and the second she calls, I'm being ignored while you whisper in the bathroom. How fucking unbelievable is that shit?" I run a hand through my hair cause I'm realizing that my emotions are getting ready to get the best of me and I can't afford that.

"Yeah, you have done a great job at this so far Veronica. You haven't even given me a chance. You bring up this arrangement every five seconds as if to continue to remind yourself not to get too close to me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to try. I want you to give me a chance to prove you to that I can be a great man for you. I want you to know that there is more than sucking and fucking. You know, Dwayne broke you heart and I'm sorry for that, but damn it, I'm trying to show you that he doesn't define all men. So why the fuck won't you let me in?"

I sit there in silence cause I honestly don't know what to say. John has certainly been full of surprises lately.

"You know what? Fuck it. I can't help you if you keep pushing me away." He grabs his sneakers and room key and starts to head for the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I need to get away from you now because I swear to God woman; you are the most confusing thing I have ever met in my life. I just, I just need to get some air." He starts to head for the door and I flop down on the bed. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"You just asked me if I always leave when things get bad, but look at what you are doing."

John ran a hand over his handsome features. "The difference between me and you is I'm not looking for an empty bed to fill my emotions. I'm going to stay with a GUY friend so that I can think about what I have gotten myself into. Maybe everyone is right, maybe you just can't be saved." John slammed the door and I sat, unable to move.

The clock reads four in the morning and I'm pissed that all the stations on the radio seemed to be programmed to country heartbreak songs. I have already listened to Toby tell me that I never cried in front of her, Kenny reminded me that he was better as a memory and finally, Reba asked the important question of "Does He Love You".

I haven't been able to sleep and I haven't been able to put the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue down. I'm not proud of the way I choose to handle things but the reality is I don't deal with emotions. I don't know how to so I make the choice to avoid them.

The sound of my cell phone forces me to focus long enough to find the small silver object. As I'm answering my phone, I hear a knock on the door.

I answer the phone first in case the person at the door is John and I don't want to seem desperate.

"Hello?"

I hear the small noise of glass breaking as I stumble towards the door.

"Hello?"

"V?"

"Sara, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?"

I hear some more glass shattering and I start to get nervous. "Fuck the time. They are all over the fucking internet, V. Every fucking thing is right there, all you have to do is click."

I shake my head as the pounding from the door gets louder. I put the bottle down and try again to reach the door handle.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows now. What are we going to do?"

I open the door and am met with a pair of eyes I never thought I would see again. My mouth opens up before my brain can stop to think.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He holds up the pictures that I swore would never see daylight and glares at me. "So do all of us have to now suffer because you decided to become Mrs. John Cena?"


	26. Dirt Sheet Hell

I'm in hell. No hell would be nicer and kinder to me than this. I have Sara on the verge of tears on the phone, this man inside my hotel room and these damn pictures in my hand. I don't even know where to begin on everything. Those damn dirt sheets.

In my opinion, dirt sheets are worse than tabloids could ever be. Instead of having to pay $3.99 to find out the latest Hollywood bullshit, all wrestling marks have to do is click a button and everything is there for them for free. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about these damn pictures. I didn't even think anything about them and now 8 years later, they are back to haunt me.

"Veronica, are you listening to me?" I hear Sara practically wail over the phone and I'm brought back to reality.

"Yeah, listen Sar, let me call you back."

"Veronica, don't you dare hang up on me. This is fucking serious." I hang up the phone as the man in front of me stands glaring as if I am some kind of monster.

"Don't look at me like that. You are just as guilty as I am. I'm not by myself in these pictures you know."

The man runs a hand through is long, slightly balding hair and sighs. "This is not who I am anymore Veronica. I have changed and I don't need this part of my life to resurface."

"Stop talking to me as if this is my fault. I didn't want those pictures out anymore than you do. Do you know what all of us are going to go through now? You and your wife, me and John, Sara and Mark, hell even Paul and Steph are going to have deal with the fault out of all of this."

"How did they get out?"

"I didn't even know anything about them until right now?"

He sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "What are we going to do?"

I sit on the chair across from him and think. Between this damn photos and John storming out on me earlier, I know I have to do something and do something fast.

"I have two children, two young children and a wife who has had to tolerate more than enough all ready. How much more can I put her through?"

"I just got into a fight with John because I won't let him love me."

He scoffs. "I don't know why he's so surprised. You never did like to catch feelings. The minute it stopped being more than just fun, you would run."

"Hey, I did not ask to be psycho-analyzed right now. We have bigger things to worry about."

"Which leads me back to my original question, what are we going to do?"

So I decided to finally do some growing in my life. Instead of trying to ignore or hide this latest form of embarrassment, I have decided to deal with this head on. That is why, two days later, all eight of the people affected by this scandal are sitting in one conference room.

I have seven pairs of eyes on me, four of them glaring and the other three confused. I was the one that decided to try and get every together so that we could clear the air once and for all. Plus if all of us are here, we can answer any questions and deal with any bullshit head on.

"Why the fuck should we listen to what any of you have to say?"

"Stephanie, shut the fuck up, seriously. You of all people have no right to judge what any of us have done. Or do you remember that the only reason why you are married to Paul is because you stole him from Joanie." I glare at the brunette and she finally shuts her trap. Sometimes she tends to forget that she has no power over me like she does everyone else.

I stand up at the end of the conference table as if I'm the teacher getting ready to hold a lecture.

"Ok, look. I know that you all have seen the pictures and four of us were in the pictures. Now I am not justifying what we did, but what I need you to keep in mind is the fact that it happened before all of you were in the picture. So really, there is nothing to be mad about."

"Yeah, cause in Veronica's world, she doesn't like to talk about things, she just avoids."

I roll my eyes at John. This sarcastic act is getting really old, really fast. "John, drop it, ok? Stop expecting so much from me. Besides, I don't why any of you are surprised that there are pictures of me like that. I mean, hello, how do all of you know me?" I'm really getting tired of this morality high horse that some of them have a nerve to try and have.

"Yeah, we all know that you are a wh…"

"Hey now, she's still my wife."

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "Whatever. The point is none of this would have come out if people weren't so fucking interested in knowing who the woman is that captured John Cena's heart."

"Ok first of all, I did not capture John's heart, we were drunk. Secondly, I can continue to apologize but it's not going to change anything. So the reason why I asked you all here is because I want to get everything out in the open once and for all."

"Can I say something?" We all turn to the soft feminine voice that speaks up for the first time all day. I try not to be mesmerized by her insane beauty but it's kind of hard. Rebecca Curci Hickenbottom is what all of us woman strive to be if we are honest with each other. She is ridiculously beautiful with a gorgeous figure and a million dollar smile. But what really separates her from the rest of us is the fact that she is honestly a good person.

It's not something that has to be forced, it's just who she is. She is an incredible wife and mother who also happens to be sweet, generous, kind and caring. And she manages to pull this all off without being annoying.

She stands up and I take a seat. She seems to look at the photos of myself, Sara, Paul and Shawn as if she is trying to find the right words.

The pictures are graphic and sexual in ways that would make Tera Patrick jealous. One by one, each photo plays out like a porno. There is girl-on-girl, three way, and various other sexually explicit positions that have all been put on paper.

I think deep down, we all know that Rebecca holds the most power than anyone in this room. If she is willing to be okay with this, then the rest of us will probably follow suit. Granted this was before Shawn had married Rebecca or Sara had become serious with Mark. I had just turned 18 and wasn't sure where things with Dwayne were headed. We honestly didn't believe those pictures would ever see the light of day.

Now it's everyone's turn to hold their breath and wait. God, I hope this doesn't get any worse.


	27. Take Me As I Am

It is like waiting for the Messiah to speak. The way that all of us are looking at Rebecca; you would honestly think that maybe she could walk on water or part the sea. She is the only sane one out of all of us and we know it, even if we don't want to.

She seems to be studying the pictures as if they are going to give her some clarity or at least give her some courage. I wince as she goes through each picture, with the next one being worse than the last.

I can't explain what happened. I mean, it's not out of the norm for me to be stuck in sexual situations like this, but this is the first time that anything I have done has become this public and it is a lot to digest. I look over at Sara and as we lock eyes, I know that we are both thinking the same thing.

Rebecca finally looks at all of us and I can see her slightly smile. "I can't judge what happened before me. I have no right and if we are all honest with each other, we know that none of us are perfect. We have all done things at one time or another that doesn't exactly make us the right candidates to judge others."

"So you're not mad?" Stephanie asks while I roll my eyes at the little bitch.

"For what, Steph? Because Shawn was having sex with people before me? I can't be mad about that and you can't either."

"Except for the fact that the two people my husband and YOUR husband slept with are now married to other wrestlers, in our face every fucking day."

"When did you become the poster child for morals and integrity or did you forget about the fact that you used your last name to get in Paul's pants in the first place?"

"I did not."

Sara slammed her hand on the table. "Yes you did. The same way that Ronnie and I used what we got to get in bed with Shawn and Paul that night."

"Except Veronica also used what she got to get in bed with every wrestler over the past few years." I flip her off but continue to not say anything.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Stephanie." Shawn says while Rebecca reaches for his hand. The way they interact with each other, it's sweet without being overbearing. Something I doubt I would ever be able to pull off.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Paul clears his throat. "It means that you slept with Shawn and Dwayne before we got together. It also means that during that brief period when your dad prevented us from being together, you were with Irvine, so you have no right to judge."

I feel my throat tightening up. I don't hear anything after Dwayne. That explains so much. She wasn't mad at me for sleeping with Paul. She was mad at me for taking Dwayne from her.

"You slept with Dwayne?" I hear myself ask the question but it doesn't feel real. I can feel John's eyes on me, but I could care less at this point.

"Veronica…"

"NO!! Answer the fucking question Stephanie. Did you sleep with Dwayne?"

"You slept with my husband!!!"

"He wasn't your husband at the time!!!!" I stand up and feel the rush of a serious headache. "I'm so sick and tired of this. Everyone turns their nose up at me because I'm honest about who I'm fucking and what I've done and the truth is, not one of you is any better than me. Every one of us have done things in our past that maybe we are not proud of, but they fucking happened and we can't take it back."

Stephanie stands up and looks me in the eye. "I am nothing like you."

I run my hand through my hair. "I swear to God, Stephanie, if you say one more word to me, I will rearrange your face with my boot."

"Ok, everyone enough." We all jump at Mark's deep baritone voice. "Paul, take Stephanie outside to talk. Shawn, go with Rebecca and Sara, you come with me."

"Don't order me around." Sara seems to be boiling with the tone that Mark is using with her.

"Don't you dare, little lady. We both fucked up. Now we are even. I slept with that girl and you slept with my friends. We are even, so let's go and talk about how we are going to repair our marriage." Sara looks at him before silently getting up and leaving the room, taking the other two couples with her. All that's left is John and I.

"Can you fucking believe her? The audacity of that bitch to look down at me and she was fucking everyone." I'm pacing around the conference table and I finally notice that John isn't saying anything.

"What, John? What now? Are you going to tell me that you are disappointed or something?"

John sits quietly for a few minutes before he stands up. "I'm done."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fucking done with this bullshit Veronica. I'm trying and you aren't giving me anything. My ex calls and you get kinda mad but you find out that Stephanie slept with Dwayne and it sends you into a blind rage."

"Don't make this about Dwayne."

"Why? Because that is what your entire adult life has been about. Everything that you have done is to get over what Dwayne did to you." He is standing so close to me that I can literally smell the chewing tobacco on him.

"I love you. I am completely and totally fucking in love with you. But if you don't let me in, I can't do this. I won't do this."

"What?"

"I will grant you a divorce. I will give you anyway out that you want. I will do anything but I can't continue to try and get you to see what's right in front of you. I can't make you fall in love with me and I'm not going to be second best." Before I can even respond, John has slammed the door, leaving me alone.

It isn't until I finally make my way to the hotel bar that I realize I'm crying. I don't know if I'm crying because of what John said or the fact that he left. All I know is I getting really tired of men walking out on me.

I'm tired of being alone.


	28. Ok, Here it Goes

_Hey everyone. I plan to do a lot of writing, since I have off the next two weeks. So please, be patient. I have not really been inspired by wrestling lately, so I plan on watching some of the older matches and promos to get back into it. Thanks for the support._

* * *

Two weeks. Two long, fucking weeks of sitting around, willing myself not to call John and trying like hell to put the bottle down. He hasn't called me but I still haven't received any papers, so I don't know what to think anymore. Sara has moved back in with Mark, making it known that while she hasn't fully forgiven him, she wasn't ready to give up either.

So that just leaves me in my big house all by myself wondering what the hell became of my life. I know what I want, but I don't know if I am ready to swallow that big piece of pride just yet. It hurts, more than I ever thought it could.

Chris, Dave and surprisingly, Randy have all encouraged me to talk to him. They all told me to be the adult for the first time in my life, but it's easier said than done. I have worked really hard on these walls that I have wrapped around my body that I'm not sure that I am ready to break them down yet.

That still doesn't explain why I'm now standing outside of John's house with one finger getting ready to hit the doorbell. I have no clue what I'm going to say but if it's going to be over then I need to have the last word.

The door opens and my mouth goes dry. Why is he standing there in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts looking at me with those intense blue eyes? He sighs heavily.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue. Can I come in?"

He waits a moment, but then he finally lets me walk in. I head straight for the kitchen to find the liquor. I'm going to need a lot of liquid courage if I'm going to do this. I see him staring at me across the island and I can't stop my hands from shaking.

"I'm fucked up."

"Excuse me?" I place my hand up to silence him.

"I need to say this so you can't interrupt me, please." He goes to open his mouth, but then quickly shuts it. I take a long swig straight from the bottle of Jose.

"Ok, here's the thing. I'm fucked, I'm flawed. I don't believe in "Once upon a time" or "Happily Ever After". I don't think that there could be something like forever. I have abandonment issues, trust issues and obviously man issues. I am a shrink's wet fucking dream, ok and I know this.

Which is making me wonder what the fuck you see in me in the first place? I mean, seriously John, you need a girl that is sweet, and caring, and lovable. Needless to say, I'm none of them. I've done some fucked up things in my life. I fucked everyone that smiled at me, I fell in love with a married man who treated me like a piece of shit, and I've never worked an honest day in my life.

I smoke way too much, I'm beginning to be the poster child for alcoholics anonymous and my mouth would make Andrew Dice Clay fucking blush." I take a deep breath before I pass out.

"Where was I?"

"You're a chain smoking, foul mouth alcoholic?"

"Don't mock me right now. I have a point." I leaned my hip on the island as I tried to rack my brain to find the right words.

"In any event, what I am saying is, I want to try. I need to try with you because you have been nothing but good to me and I realize that I am fucking things up. I get that. But I just need you to not give up on me, because you have been the greatest guy that has come in my life and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you.

So I need you to be patient with me. I am going to try. I can't guarantee that I will ever be June Cleaver or something even remotely close to that. But I won't fuck anyone else, and I will try not to punch Stephanie in the mouth every time I see her and I will…" I took a deep breath and adverted my eyes away from his.

"I will try; just I'm not ready for you to give up on me, not yet."

* * *

"So what did he say?" The next day I'm sitting down having lunch with Sara. Well, it's more like Sara is having lunch; I'm on my third cocktail.

"He didn't say much. He just said that he needed some time to think everything over." I placed my head in my hands. "God, this is so frustrating."

"Love usually is." I jerk my head up and glare.

"I never said I was in love with John, I mean, yeah, he has the ability to make me love him. I am just not there yet."

"You went to the man's house and basically spilled your soul. Admit it, Veronica, you are already in love. Whether or not you want to admit it out loud, it still doesn't change the truth."

"Ugh, I need a vacation."

Sara snorted. "Yeah cause that worked out so well the last time." Somebody please remind me why I'm friends with her.

"What are your plans today?"

"I have to go pick the girls up and then just head home and relax."

"You excited about the new baby?"

Sara looked out towards the river for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, I am. I just don't want this to be the only reason that Mark stays."

"Mark loves you, Sar."

"It didn't stop him from cheating on me. Whatever, I'm trying to not think about it too much. I am just going to go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens."

"Interesting theory." I look down at my ringing phone before I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. Listen can you meet me at your house in about ten minutes?"

"Sure, Chris. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just make sure that you are here." Without even saying goodbye, he quickly hangs up.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to meet me at the house in ten. I don't know what the fuck for though."

Sara signals the waiter. "Well you better get going then."

I drive like a bat out of hell before reaching my home. As I pull up, I notice that Chris's car is not in the driveway. I walk inside and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I sit on the counter as I hear keys in the door, before it shuts.

"Chris, I'm in the kitchen." It takes a few moments but the person who walked in the house is definitely not Chris.

"John, what are you doing here?"


	29. Love and Injury

_It seems as though my wrestling musings are just not working with me, making it harder to finish these stories. Please give me time..._

_

* * *

  
_

This man is going to be the death of me. Lately, it seems that every time he comes around, I forget everything and have to focus on breathing properly. I hold on to the counter for dear life.

"Um, hey. What are you doing here?" I suddenly become really focused with the tiles on my kitchen floor.

"Chris called and told me to meet him here. I thought maybe something was wrong." I can feel him looking at me but I'm too busy praying that the floor would just open and suck me in already.

"Oh. Um, how have you been?"

"Good, busy but good." I nod my head. When did talking become so difficult for me? I hear the door open again but I keep my head lowered.

"Hey John." I hear the two of them give the patented man shake. I look up briefly as Chris places a swift kiss on my cheek.

"What's going on Chris?"

"Baby girl, this conversation will go a lot smoother if you can actually look at us." I finally break my gaze on the floor and look up at the two men gathered in my kitchen.

"Look, personally, I don't want to be doing this. You two are grown and should be able to work out your issues on your own. But since you two don't seem to be doing that, and because I lost a very intense game of rock, paper, scissors, I am now here."

"Chrissy…"

Chris just shook his head. "I don't know what is going on anymore. I've never seen either one of you look so dejected before and there is something to be said about fate working in mysterious ways. Talk to each other. Try and work it out or walk away but either way come up with a solution." Nodding at both of us, he was gone as quickly as he had come in.

The silence was fucking killing me so I quickly swung my legs down to the floor and did the next best thing: I started pacing. I paced back and forth through my kitchen with such urgency that when John finally did speak, I thought that I was going to lose my balance and bust my head wide open.

"I love you."

"What?" John grabs my arm and pulls me so close that I can smell every inch of him. He looks down at me and gently places my face in his hands.

"I. Love. You."

"Oh." Ok, maybe not the best response, but shit, what do you want from me? I can't help but laugh at the amused expression on his face.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask mainly because I can't think of anything else to say.

"We are going to try. Really try this time." I nod my head as I pull him in for a kiss. God, I have missed him. More than even I realized. I lift my arms up as he pulls my shirt over my head. Our kisses become more intense as I lay down on the kitchen table, pulling him down with me.

It takes no time to rid ourselves of our clothing. I pant a little as he positions himself on top of me. I close my eyes as I am prepared to take him in. I open them and see him just staring at me. He runs a hand down my face and I struggle to stop the one tear from falling from my eye. I'm too busy staring at his features that when he thrusts in me, I scream and let my head fall back.

This is what I'm talking about. My heels are digging into his back as his mouth becomes attached to my nipples. The sounds of our bodies are mixed in with our moans of pleasure. I feel my body start to flinch and before I know it, I have cum, with John quickly behind me.

We slide down to the kitchen floor and John wraps his arms around me and for the first time, I don't feel like running away.

* * *

Two months later, and I can honestly say that I'm happy. I have given this marriage a real shot and while I still won't say I'm in love with him, I can say that life with him is great. Of course, knowing my track record, it was only a matter of time before something else would happen in order to test my limit.

It started one night after sex. John was complaining about his neck bothering him and how he could not get comfortable no matter how hard he tried. He just brushed it off on being too much time on the road and I believed him.

Then a week later, he was in so much pain that he sat on the couch all night, unable to sleep. When I asked him to go see the doctor, he looked at me like I had three heads. He reminded me of his previous surgery that kept him sidelined and miserable for months.

"Gee thanks. In case you forgot, that's also when we got married, asshole." He sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Baby, that's not what I meant."

"Just go see someone, please. If you don't, I will be forced to tell someone and you know my mouth can go on for miles." I smirked at him but he finally relented.

Three days later and I'm sitting in a doctor's office as the doctor informs us that he has a herniated disk in his neck that is going to require surgery. The doctor also informed us that he would be out of action for close to six months. John didn't hesitate to sign up for the surgery, and the next thing I know, he is gingerly walking into the house with a neck brace, some pills and an instruction manual.

Now don't get me wrong, I want to see John get better, but six months at home, alone with him is making me a little weary. This is going to be a true test to see how much I have really changed and if I can be that kind of wife that sticks by her husband through thick and thin.

6 months, 180 days of nothing but me and him. My palms start to sweat a little just thinking about this shit. I look over towards the couch as he mindlessly starts flicking through channels. Why do I have a feeling this is going to be hell?


End file.
